¡Hieeee! ¿Desde cuándo soy actor?
by White-Ruori
Summary: La vida del joven Don, nunca será fácil mientras el ex-arcobaleno este cerca, ¿qué pasará cuando tenga que dejar de ser jefe de la mafia para ser... actor?
1. prólogo

**Decidí escribir esto después de estar pensando locuras de como nuestro pobre Tsuna podía ponerse nervioso, y salió esto, así que espero que os guste el sufrimiento que tendrá que soportar.**

 **Aviso:A lo largo de la historia aparecerán diferentes insinuaciones de yaoi, las claras son el R27 y D00, pero las demás las podéis elegir todos vosotros, así que estaré encantada que escuchar vuestra peticiones mediante votos. (También puedo poner insinuaciones con los personajes que he nombrado como claras para que todavía se creen situaciones más divertidas)**

 **Después de esto...**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Akira Amano que tanto empeño puso en crearlos.

—Me gusta este paisaje mucho más que lo que tengo detrás esperándome, como siga así pareceré anciano a los veintidós años—Comentaba alguien que se encontraba apoyado en el balcón de su despacho.

El joven Vongola estaba observando el paisaje del jardín y preparándose para la gran pila de papeleo que tenía sobre la mesa que todavía no había terminado y constaba de amenazas e intentos de soborno que seguramente serían fallidos, propuestas de matrimonio, facturas a causa de sus problemáticos guardianes… cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un joven peli plata que se encontraba exhausto por que al parecer había corrido una larga distancia.

— ¡Juudaime, debe leer esto, es sorprendente! —Exclamó mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que había perdido corriendo previamente.

El Don sin girarse, pues temía que fuera cualquier cosa extraña se aventuró a preguntar:

— ¿Traes el informe semanal y en este no hay ningún incidente? Es algo normal, todos están o de vacaciones, excepto Hibari y Mukuro que están congelados por enfadarme y destruir media Italia la semana pasada—Hablaba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se giraba para ver a uno de sus mejores amigos y mano derecha desde que aceptó su puesto de Neo Vongola Primo hace dos años.

Gokudera se quedó parado unos momentos y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de hablar.

—No, los informes semanales todavía no están… Y aún así todavía hay numerosos destrozos debido a los demás o a Reborn, lo siento mucho, Juudaime.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro ya que a pesar de la tranquilidad que ahora disfrutaba sabía que no iba a tener un solo momento de descanso así se lo advirtió su espartano ex-tutor antes de convertirse en el nuevo capo de la familia.

—La gran noticia es que por fin han reconocido su grandeza, le han enviado una carta de unos estudios de cine y le piden que sea el protagonista de una nueva película que tienen pensado rodar, ¿no es increíble?... Ju-Juudaime, ¿se encuentra bien? —Preguntó el guardián de la tormenta a su jefe cuando notó que se encontraba completamente pálido y sin moverse.

Tsuna estaba tranquilo hasta que escuchó como si le gritasen al oído esas palabras y sin poder remediárselo gritó:

— ¡Hieeee! ¿Cómo es que me han llamado para hacer una película? T-todo el mundo me llama Dame-Tsuna y aún me conocen así si salgo de la mafia, es imposible—Hablaba sobresaltado y muy nervioso.

—Los jefes de la mafia no deben nunca mostrar si están nerviosos, Dame-Tsuna, ¿acaso lo has olvidado después de las largas tutorías que hemos tenido? —Habló una voz grave desde la puerta haciendo que el moreno adquiriera todavía un tono todavía más pálido, momentos después el dueño de esta voz entró al lugar con un aura de grandeza y superioridad notable y se colocó al lado de los dos jóvenes—No solo participarás tú en la película, no sé como lo han conseguido pero casi todos hemos recibido esa carta donde nos piden participar en la película, aquí tienes tu carta, Gokudera.

—Gracias Reborn-san—Comentó haciendo una leve reverencia cogiendo su carta al unísono.

— ¿A-a qué te refieres con que casi todos participaremos en ella, Reborn?

—Lo que has oído y espero que no me hagas repetirlo—Decía transformando a Leon en martillo y golpeando al joven jefe a la cabeza—Ve descongelando y llamando a tus guardianes, incluyendo Lambo, porque nos vamos en dos días, si falta alguien, me encargaré de prepararte la peor sesión de tor-digo tutoría hasta ahora—Hablaba con tranquilidad mientras salía como si nada del despacho, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta se gira con una sonrisa conocida por ocasionar siempre muchos problemas a sus alumnos y lanza una hoja con lo que parecía haber varios nombres—El rodaje es en Namimori, así que al menos te sentirás como en casa y aquí tienes la lista de las personas que van a participar y necesitarás reunir, recuerda que es en dos días.

Después de decir eso salió por la puerta feliz porque sabía que los problemas para Tsuna solo iban a empezar. En cambio, el Don, al ver salir al ex-arcobaleno del sol no pudo evitar ponerse de rodillas para empezar a estirarse del pelo por los nervios.

—Estoy muerto, muy muerto.

 **Y aquí esta el prólogo de la historia, espero que os haya gustado y si debo mejorar en algo no dudéis es decírmelo estaré muy agradecida con todos, nos vemos.**


	2. Los Vongola son peculiares

**Aquí traigo la continuación, agradezco a todos aquellos que me comentaron.**

 **Ran-Luna13: Si no soy cruel con Tsuna no sería yo, y lo sabes. Tsuna JAMÁS se librará de Reborn.**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Me alegro que te haya gustado el prólogo, espero que disfrutes con este.**

 **ShiiNami: Esos dos siempre están peleando, así que al final hay que hacer algo con ellos.**

 **Las votaciones para decidir las parejas y las insinuaciones a lo largo de la historia todavía están abierta, no os olvidéis de votar.**

 **5986: I**

 **6996: I**

 **3387: I**

 _ **Después de eso...**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen a mí, si no la Akira Amano que se esforzó mucho en hacerlos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1-Los Vongola son peculiares.**

La habitación permaneció unos momentos en completo silencio después de lo que había dicho Tsuna, después de eso Gokudera se acercó, se agachó para coger la hoja y la leyó con detenimiento para soltar un suspiro.

—Juudaime, en la lista salimos toda la décima generación, Kyoko, la mujer estúpida, Hana, los arcobalenos, Varia, el bronco, Enma y Byakuran junto con sus guardianes, ¿quiere que empiece a llamar? —Preguntó el guardián de la tormenta acercándose a su jefe y tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara— ¿Quieres que haga algo más?

—Sí, llámalos a todos, no me gustaría morir todavía… Y llama también a mi psicólogo personal, me gustaría tener una cita con él, lo antes posible por favor, Gokudera—Hablaba mientras aceptaba la mano del contrario y se levantaba para después limpiar un poco su traje—

Gokudera realizó una leve reverencia y se fue del lugar con el teléfono en la mano, mientras tanto Tsunayoshi se tumbó en el suelo sin importarle para nada el traje que llevaba puesto a pesar de que costaba demasiado dinero.

—Sé que algún día Reborn me matará de tantas ideas descabelladas suyas, ¿qué no puede ser un profesor bueno y am…—Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pidiendo y empezó a reír—Eso es imposible, después de todo estoy hablando del sádico y espartano tutor que tuve antes de que heredara Vongola, pero podría existir algún mundo paralelo donde él sea amable… Le preguntaré a Byakuran, seguro que lo sabe.

El Don estaba mirando el sofá de cuero rojo con acabados dorados que estaba justo al lado de la puerta, recordó que Reborn ordenó moverlo del lugar original para así poder mantenerlo vigilado mientras él hacía el papeleo, aunque normalmente eran las chicas las que se sentaban ahí para charlar un rato con él; en la pared izquierda había un retrato de la primera generación y justo delante su escritorio, con una pila abisma de papeles.

Suspirando con pesar se levanta y se dirigió al lugar donde sus guardianes más fuertes estaban congelados, con paso lento abrió la puerta de su lugar de trabajo y mientras avanzaba sus nervios aumentaba porque sabía que en el mismo momento que los descongelara irían a matarlo y primero les tenía que decir su futura pesadilla.

—Solo espero que el psicólogo me deje tener una cita antes de irme, necesito desahogarme, todo esto puede conmigo.

Susurraba para sí mismo saludando a uno de los mayordomos que había por la mansión, siguió caminando hasta llegar a unas escaleras que daban hasta una gran puerta de acero, ligeramente temblando bajo por las escaleras y abrió la puerta después de poner su huella dactilar.

Entró en el lugar y encendió las luces para ver delante de él una gran estatua de hielo en la cual se encontraban las figuras de sus guardianes de la nube y la niebla golpeando al contrario con su tonfa y tridente respectivamente, un suspiro de resignación sonó por toda la habitación para después empezar a descongelar a sus guardianes.

A medida que los descongelaba podía notar el aura de venganza que desprendían, así que retrocediendo unos pasos iba activar el modo jefe, pero no se dio cuenta que ya había terminado y ellos ya estaban completamente fuera del hielo.

— ¡Hieeee! —Gritó al notar las armas de estos en su cuello—A-antes de matarme tengo que decir algo.

— Dilo rápido que quiero morderte hasta la muerte, omnívoro.

—Kufufufu, yo creo que deberíamos matarlo antes de que intente algo, ¿qué te parece, Tsunayoshi?—Decía su guardián de la niebla con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro—

El jefe solo pudo sudar al escuchar esto último, pero no dijo nada y se puso en su modo jefe, dándoles a entender a sus amigos que era importante.

—En dos días nos vamos a Namimori y debéis venir sin falta, aquí tenéis los detalles—Explicaba a la vez que les entregaba las cartas que les habían llegado a ellos y las había cogido de sus habitaciones previamente que era el lugar que las había dejado Reborn—

Ambos jóvenes cogieron el sobre y lo abrieron para ver su contenido y después de un rato miraron al Don pidiendo una clara explicación.

—Reborn—Soltó haciendo que lo entendieran a la perfección—En dos días tenéis que estar preparados, todavía no me dicho a qué hora hay que estar en la puerta de la mansión, pero conociéndole me lo dirá cinco minutos antes, estad atentos, también aviso que mañana tendremos… varios invitados, comportaos o vais a Namimori como estatuas.

Después de eso se marchó sin permitirles hablar, dejándoles allí a solas mirando las cartas e intentando imaginarse la clase de película que les tocaría grabar.

—Oya, parece que el arcobaleno tuvo otra idea para molestar a Tsunayoshi, pero esta vez le ha salido mal.

— Mph, no creo que el plan del carnívoro haya salido mal, habrá querido incluirnos para que el omnívoro sufra más.

Mukuro miro a Hibari con una sonrisa divertida antes de avanzar para irse.

—Le salió mal porque creo que esos varios invitados no deberían haber venido a la película, pero en cambio los veremos por aquí, y me voy que seguramente el perrito me llame porque su adorado décimo quiere una cita conmigo, kufufufu—Hablaba a la vez que desaparecía usando sus llamas niebla—

—Herbívoro piña pervertido.

Solo salir del despacho del décimo Vongola, Gokudera se fue a su habitación para así poder llamar a todos con más tranquilidad.

"Primero llamaré a todos los de la lista y por último a la piña pervertida para que venga y se haga pasar por el psicólogo de Juudaime." Pensaba bastante enfadado al recordar el día en que se decidió colocar a esa piña como el médico su Juudaime por órdenes del ex-arcobaleno.

 _Flashback._

 _Era la primera semana desde que habían nombrado a Tsuna como jefe de Vongola, y por la mañana en la puerta de Gokudera había un papel pegado en la puerta que decía que los guardianes tenían una reunión, así que se dirigió al lugar y al entrar vio como solo estaban Hibari y Mukuro junto con Reborn._

 _— ¿Dónde están los demás Reborn-san? ¿Y Juudaime?_

 _—No van a venir, Gokudera, en esta reunión solo vamos a estar los cuatro, cuando se decida tú se lo dirás a los otros guardianes para que lo sepan y ayuden, pero Dame-Tsuna no debe enterarse de esta reunión, ¿fui lo suficientemente claro para los tres? —Preguntó Reborn con un todo de voz que los hizo retroceder a todos y afirmar con la cabeza—Perfecto, sentaos._

 _Todos se sentaron con rapidez ya que no querían hacer enfadar al asesino y esperaron a que hablara._

 _—Como los tres sabéis mi dame-alumno será de ahora en adelante el capo de Vongola, pero hay algo que todo jefe necesita es alguien que le escuche cuando se esté volviendo loco a cause de todo esto, por lo que todos los jefes tienen un psicólogo personal—Hizo una pausa para que todos entendieran a la perfección a que se refería—_

 _—Pero como el nombre de Juudaime no lo debe conocer nadie puesto que si saliera podrían haber muchos problemas alguien interno y de mucha confianza debe hacerse pasar por él, ¿me equivoco?_

 _—Acertaste plenamente, por eso estáis aquí, vamos a elegir quién será aunque yo ya lo he decidido, Mukuro serás tú—Sentenció el ex-arcobaleno, consiguiendo que el guardián de la tormenta se levantara._

 _—Reborn-san, él no puede ser porque intenta hacerle daño a Juudaime y yo no se lo pienso permitir, yo seré el psicólogo._

 _—Kufufu, ¿por qué debo ser yo? Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el perrito, ya tengo bastante con haber sido traído hasta aquí._

 _— ¿Cómo me has llamado piña estúpida?, para lo único que sirves es para causarle más trabajo a Juudaime._

 _—Herbívoros inútiles, kamikorosu— El guardián de la nube sacó sus tonfas envueltas en llamas nube—_

 _Cuando los tres jóvenes iban a pelear una gran aura que prometía muerte lenta y dolorosa apareció, provocando que los tres pararan y dirigieran su vista hacia el Reborn._

 _—O os sentáis ya, o tendré que llamar a estas horas de la mañana a Dame-Tsuna para avisar que tres de sus guardianes han recibido un disparo en la sien y tienen todos sus huesos rotos—Sin hacerse esperar los chicos se sentaron porque sabían que no iba en broma y esperaron a que continuara—. He elegido a Mukuro porque no queremos que el sepa que somos uno de nosotros, y como posee la llama de la niebla es perfecto, y estáis los tres aquí porque seréis los principales en ocultar esto. Gokudera, tú te encargarás de avisar a los otros guardianes para que no digan nada y si es necesario lo cubran, Mukuro, ya puedes ir buscando un cuerpo para que mi Dame-alumno con su intuición no sospeche tanto, y Hibari… Te encargarás de que si él te encargues de que no llegue muy lejos, te daré derechos para que pelles con él si lo ves conveniente._

 _Después de eso salió sin decir nada más y dejando las palabras en la boca de los guardianes._

 _Fin del Flashback._

— ¿Bronco? Soy Gokudera…

* * *

Al día siguiente.

—Que bien me sentó hablar ayer con mi psicólogo, creo que te lo recomendaré, Yamamoto—Comentaba Tsuna mientras firmaba unos papeles en su despacho, esperando que su otro mejor amigo y mano izquierda contestara.

El otro joven del lugar levantó la mirada de la revista de deportes que tenía en la mano y dibujó una sonrisa algo nerviosa en su rostro que pasó desapercibida por el Don.

—Es tu psicólogo personal, Tsuna, así que no creo que atienda a otras personas y ya si necesito uno buscaré a ver qué encuentro—Decía el guardián de la lluvia pasando de página—Yo sigo sin entender cómo es posible que el bebé ha conseguido que nos aceptaran a todos en una película, es algo casi imposible.

—Estamos hablando de mi sádico y espartano ex tutor, todo es posible. Seguramente haya usado uno de sus extravagantes disfraces, otra vez.

Justo después de terminar la conversación un gran estruendo, provocando que ambos se levantaran, al unísono que Yamamoto sacaba su espada y Tsuna se ponía sus guantes. Ambos bajaron con rapidez a la entrada y al llegar abrieron sus ojos como platos.

— ¿Me podéis explicar que esta pasando? —Preguntó Tsuna en su modo hyper.

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, cuando pueda subiré el siguiente, no vemos.**


	3. Mafiosos es sinónimo de problemas

**Aquí traigo la continuación de la historia, espero que os guste porque cada vez tengo más ideas locas y bueno, de esta cabeza no salen cosas muy normales a veces. Recuerdo que siguen abierta las votaciones para las parejas del fic (que soy muy vaga y no tengo ganas de pensar ¿)**

 **Y aquí contesto las reviews:**

 **-Ran-Luna13: ¿Desde cuándo escribo algo normal? Esa es la pregunta estrella de hoy.**

 **-Victoria Chacin618: Pues la verdad es que Tsuna tiene un demonio oculto, tuvo al mejor maestro. Pues eso que has visto es solo la punta del iceberg. Me alegro que te este gustando la historia.**

 **-ShiiNami: Adoro la intriga, así que será habitual leerla en cualquier historia. Y por lo de los reviews no te preocupes, mientras te guste la historia me conformo.**

 **-mel-yug15: No hay una sola persona en problemas, todos estarán ya que nadie se librará. La verdad yo tampoco me imaginaba a MUkuro de psicólogo hasta que se me pasó por la cabeza.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Akira Amano.

 **Capítulo 2-Mafiosos es sinónimo de problemas.**

Todas las personas que se encontraban bajo, al escuchar la voz se giraron hacia las escaleras para ver a un décimo muy enfadado junto a un guardián de la lluvia preparado para atacar a cualquier enemigo.

—Little bro… Bueno lo que está pasando son cosas sin ¿importancia? —Dijo el jefe de los Cavallone que fue el primero que se decidió en hablar para que la situación no empeorara.

—Acabo de descubrir que sin importancia es ver como los Varia están destrozando la entrada de la mansión junto con los guardianes de Byakuran, Enma y los míos, ¿me equivoco? —Preguntó el Neo Vongola Primo con un tic en su ojo derecho y levantando la ceja izquierda—Creo que esa no es la respuesta.

—Trash, queremos saber que hacemos aquí, ayer nos llamaron y nos dijeron que era urgente.

—Y lo es, Xanxus, Uni, Dino, Byakuran y Enma ¿me podrías acompañar a mi despacho? Es de ese tema de lo que hablaremos y los demás… Quiero ver todo este desastre solucionado o tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto—Decía mientras una sonrisa que prometía dolor surcaba su rostro—

Todos los presentes incluyendo los jefes retrocedieron, pero estos últimos fueron con rapidez con el Don de Vongola para hablar en privado sobre ese asunto.

—Trash, te pasas demasiado tiempo con el ex-arcobaleno, estás adoptando su carácter—Comentaba el líder de Varia colocándose justo detrás del chico—

El moreno se giró a este con los ojos abiertos algo sorprendido por eso y una sonrisa nerviosa surcó su rostro.

—E-eso no es verdad, por favor, no puede ser eso cierto.

—Lo es, sin darte cuenta te estás convirtiendo en Reborn—Contestaron todos los jefes con una pequeña sonrisa llena de diversión en su rostro.

Al joven Vongola se le cayó el mundo encima, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cogiendo el carácter sádico de su tutor y que lo sacaba a relucir con toda su esplendor cuando estaba enfadado.

—Mi vida es un infierno… Tengo miles de hojas de papeleo encima de mi mesa, Reborn solo piensa en volverme loco con su última idea y ahora me dicen que me parezco a él.

—Espera, little bro, ¿estamos aquí por una de las ideas de Reborn? —Preguntó Dino angustiado pero esperanzado de recibir una negación, pero al ver que solo apartaba la mirada se volvió pálido—Estamos muertos…

Todos los demás jefes intentaron ocultar su inquietud, pero sabían que no había nada bueno en cualquiera de sus planes y menos si estabas dentro, lo que más asustados eran los jefes de Vongola y Cavallone porque conocían a la perfección el carácter y los planes del ex-arcobaleno.

Llegaron a una gran puerta de madera con relieves naranja y dorados y en cada lado de la puerta había un cuadro; a la derecha, uno de la primera generación y en la izquierda uno de la décima generación, también se podía ver a lo largo del pasillo las imágenes de las otras generaciones en sus momentos de esplendor.

—Espero que no toquéis nada, tengo una obra arquitectónica digna de reyes para evitar que el papeleo se caiga y se desordene—Tras eso abrió la puerta del lugar y todos se sorprendieron no por la belleza de la habitación, ya que eso era lo menos importante, lo que más les sorprendió a todos fue la cantidad de hojas apiladas de formas inimaginables y sorprendentes.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿esto de hacer esculturas con papeles es un hobbie nuevo… o es tu papeleo ordenado de una forma peculiar? —Preguntó Byakuran al salir de su asombro, hacía tiempo que no entraba en el lugar de trabajo del moreno y ahora que veía esto entendía a la perfección la perdida de cordura del joven en algunos momentos.

—Esto de aquí… Es mi papeleo como jefe de Vongola, ¿te apetece ser jefe ahora, Xanxus? Yo te doy el puesto encantado, solo tienes que firmar un papel. O Byakuran… Tú querías derrotar a la famiglia, ¿verdad? Con una firma aquí Vongola será tuya, me rendiré encantado—Una sonrisa que parecía sacada del infierno apareció en el rostro de Tsuna asustando a todos.

Dino, sacó una foto a su hermano pequeño para mostrarle como estaba cambiando por culpa de Reborn, él lo entendía a la perfección, puesto que ya le había pasado en varias ocasiones y había sacado a relucir su lado demoniaco, " _Esto me divierte porque Reborn parece el demonio en persona y nosotros dos sus hijos, una gran familia que puede asustar a cualquiera_ " pensaba con una sonrisa.

En cambio Uni y Enma le estaban haciendo fotos a los jefes de Varia y Millfiore, para en un futuro reírse y mostrarles su rostro.

A los jefes que se refería Tsuna estaban completamente pálidos como muertos, sus ojos estaban abiertos y la boca también, debido a que no se esperaban eso del bueno y amable décimo cielo de los Vongola.

Por primera vez en su vida, Xanxus entendió el significado del miedo y que en algunas ocasiones perder no estaba tan mal como parecía, por su parte, Byakuran, vio que hasta los ángeles pueden ser auténticos demonios si se lo proponen.

—Trash, ni acerques ese papel, me quedo con Varia.

— ¿Marshmallow, Tsunayoshi-kun? —Preguntó el albino cambiando de tema.

Tsuna, al ver lo que decía el loco de los dulces volvió a su habitual sonrisa para romper esos papeles y sentarse en su silla, provocando que todos soltaran un suspiro de tranquilidad.

—El caso que os he reunido aquí a todos el día antes de la partida porque no sé a qué hora partiremos, y conociendo a Reborn nos dirá que debemos estar abajo cinco minutos antes.

—Entonces todos estamos metidos en una de las locas ideas de mi tío Reborn, ¿cuál es? Tu guardián de la tormenta no nos dijo nada, ni a Byakuran y a mí, solo nos dijo esto—Empezó a relatar la llamada.

 _Flashback._

 _Uni se encontraba junto con su madre y su abuela que habían revivido gracias a los milagros del trinisette, cuando entró Byakuran con el teléfono en la mano._

 _— Uni-chan, Gokudera-kun quiere hablar con nosotros dos, dice que es una emergencia._

 _Las tres jefas de Giglio Nero se quedaron mirando por un instante al albino mientras se acercaba y ponía el altavoz para que todos, incluyendo a Ganma que se encontraba tumbado al sofá pero que se levantó al escuchar eso fueran capaces de escuchar la conversación._

 _—Ya estamos presentes todos a los que necesitabas, ¿qué es ese asunto tan urgente? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Tsuna? —Preguntó Uni algo preocupada._

 _— ¿Eh?, no Juudaime está perfectamente, pero mañana por la mañana tenéis que estar en el vestíbulo de la mansión Vongola, a ser posible antes del medio día._

 _— ¿Hay alguna reunión de urgencia? —Se aventuró a preguntar la mayor de las mujeres aunque no tenía claro si ella debía escuchar esta conversación._

 _La décima tormenta se quedó callado unos instantes para luego volver a hablar._

 _—Sí, se podría decir que sí, pero haced las maletas podría ser una estancia larga… ¿Podría llamar a los otros arcobalenos y decirles lo mismo, Luce-san? Seguro que a usted le hacen más caso y podría decirle a Aria-san que le diga lo mismo a Ganma, por supuesto ambas también debéis acudir a la mansión._

 _— ¿Decirme qué? —intervino por primera vez Ganma para proteger a sus jefas—Como sea algo peligroso, me encargaré de hablar con el Vongola._

 _—Tranquilízate, Ganma, seguro que no es nada malo—habló Aria para tranquilizar a su guardián._

 _Fin del flashback._

—Y eso pasó—Dijo Uni al terminar de contar el relato— ¿Por qué no han subido mi madre y mi abuela?

—Yo digo que están abajo para calmar a esos locos, Uni-chan—Comentó con tranquilidad Byakuran tomándose un malvavisco— ¿En qué lio nos ha metido Reborn para divertirse un rato? Aunque creo que el también participará en el juego, ¿me equivoco?

—Acertaste, por una vez Reborn también juega, aunque mi intuición dice que no tenía que entrar… Aquí tenéis, esto es el asunto urgente—Sacó de su escritorio unos sobres y se los dio a cada uno— La habitación esta insonorizada, podéis decir todo lo que queráis, nadie se enterará.

Cada uno de los jefes cogió el sobre extrañado por las palabras y mientras leían Dino habló.

— ¿Por qué tendríamos que gri… tar? —se calló al leer el contenido del sobre— ¡Reborn! ¿Acaso quieres que nos maten a todos? Cada día está más loco, ¿ahora una película?, qué será lo próximo, ¿hacer un circo ambulante y hacernos famosos usando nuestras llamas para hacer espectáculos?

—Está loco, ahora os comprendo a la perfección, Dino-san, Tsuna-kun—Habló por primera vez Enma mirando con pena a su mejor amigo y al jefe de los Cavallone— ¿Cómo lo habéis podido soportar tanto tiempo?

—Nos acostumbramos a todo esto…—Comentaron ambos al unísono soltando un suspiro.

Todos los jefes se callaron por unos instantes esperando a que alguno hablara.

—Os doy las cartas que le tocan a cada uno de vuestro grupo, el rodaje es en Namimori… Mi tapadera de Dame-Tsuna será completamente destruida, posiblemente estén allí mis ex-compañeros de clase y verán como actuaré en la película y cuando lleguemos no será en coches normales… ¡Hieeee!

—Trash, pasaste de parecer un buen jefe a una chica, tus cambios me parecen estúpidos. Si tus compañeros de clase te dicen algo se les calla la boca y ya está—Aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, el jefe de los Varia le había cogido un poco de cariño y sentimientos de sobreprotección al chico después de tantas batallas trabajando juntos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Xanxus—Secundaron los otros tres jefes, porque ellos tres también sentían lo mismo que el contrario y a diferencia de él ellos si lo demostraban más abiertamente.

— ¡Vamos a demostrarles que nadie se mete con mi pequeño hermano y sale cuerdo del lugar!—Exclamó el Cavallone, llevándose señales afirmativas por parte de todos menos de alguien que solo pudo suspirar resignado.

— ¿Qué hice en mi anterior vida? ¿Acaso antes de morir pedí ser más fuerte y tener poder? Porque si es así, prometo que odiaré todo lo que me queda de existencia a mi anterior vida—Susurro el moreno viendo la situación que se estaba descontrolando—Vamos bajo a ver si han arreglado el lugar y a anunciarles el porqué están aquí.

Todos salieron del despacho mientras pensaban que caras iban a poner al saber eso.

—Byakuran, en otro me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, me gustaría pedirte un favor si no te importa mucho—Pidió Tsuna mientras llegaban a las escaleras que les llevarían al vestíbulo.

—Claro que no me importa, Tsunayoshi-kun, intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda, y ahora vamos quiero ver quién tendrá la cara más graciosa, si no se le ha escapado a alguno de tus guardianes y nos lo hemos perdido.

Los cinco llegaron al vestíbulo y el moreno pego un paso adelante al ver que todos les estaban mirando esperando o mejor dicho una explicación.

—Como todos sabéis estáis aquí reunidos a causa de una de las ideas de mi ex-tutor, Reborn—Todos miraron al susodicho que se estaba tomando un expresso con total tranquilidad alertándolos enormemente, cuando vio que todos estaban asustados procedió a seguir hablando—La idea es que hemos sido invitados a rodar una película en Namimori, por lo tanto durante un tiempo no seremos mafiosos sino actores de cine…

La reacción de la sala fue unánime.

— ¿Qué?

 **Y aquí lo dejo, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Todo puede pasar limpiando

**Aquí os traigo la conti de la historia, espero que os guste. En esta veremos lo que pasó mientras nuestros queridos jefes estaban arriba, los guardianes siempre creando problemas, podrán hablar más civilizada por una vez, ¿o no?**

 **ShiiNami: Me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir, y lo que pasará... Todo se sabrá jejejejeje.**

 **Ran-Luna13: Sin pistas te quedarás por no entender lo que te dije, al menos colaboraste y ese soborno de mala calidad... No, no, no.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personaje de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, estos siempres erán de Akira Amano (si fueran míos Tsuna y Dino sufrirían más)

 **Capítulo 3 Todo puede pasar limpiando.**

Cuando los jefes se fueron de lugar, todo el mundo con rapidez empezó a limpiar, porque no deseaban ver al joven cielo enfadado.

—Siempre os estáis metiendo en problemas, deberías tratar de ser menos destructivos, el papeleo sería algo mucho más llevadero—Comentaba la mayor de las Giglio Nero mientras recogía del suelo un jarrón chino que era único en el mundo—Aquí hay cosas que valen como tres ciudades y las destruís como si fueran simples papeles.

Todos miraron el jarrón que Luce tenía en sus manos, pero ahora solo eran pequeños pedazos de porcelana que el precio de cada uno de ellos sería como dos colegios enteros.

—Ya sabes cómo son mamá, todos son demasiado diferentes… pero eso os tendría que hacer más unidos, podéis ya estarlo, pero ver estos desastres duelen en el alma.

Los culpables de aquello bajaron sus cabezas en signo de arrepentimiento e intentando ayudarse empezaron a limpiar, los arcobalenos también estaban ayudando porque no querían que los chicos tuvieran una futura carrera como estatuas de hielo.

El silencio era abrumador hasta que la risa de Yamamoto hizo que todos pararan de golpe y le miraran de forma acusativa porque había dejado de limpiar.

—Lo siento, lo siento pero acabo de acordarme de algo que me había dicho Tsuna antes y me sigo riendo.

—Voiiiiii, pues no te lo guardes y dilo porque o sino más tarde te patearé el culo por idiota—gritó Squalo, los demás se miraron entre ellos y secundaron lo que el gritón guardián de la lluvia de Varia había dicho.

—Antes de bajar corriendo por el escándalo que estabais haciendo me estaba contando que ayer el psicólogo le ayudó mucho y que me lo recomienda—Los presentes abrieron los ojos y la reacción fue la misma, empezaron a reír a excepción de Hibari que sonrió ligeramente y el guardián de la niebla masculino que sonreía con aires superioridad. Todos se giraron hacía Mukuro y Yamamoto volvió a hablar— ¿Qué pasó?

—Kufufu, lo mismo de siempre, ¿qué más puede pasar?

—Si al final vale la pena quedarse a limpiar vuestros desastres en lugar de subir arriba—Comenta Luce con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Hm

—Tan comunicativo como siempre, Kyoya-chan—Habló Lussuria con de broma, ganándose una amenaza por parte del guardián de la nube—Ya hemos terminado de limpiar, así que Muku-chan, cuéntanos que pasó.

Todos estaban mirando al ilusionista que después de un suspiró aceptó y todos se acercaron, el guardián del desierto de Shimon intentó colocarse al lado de Chrome, pero una mirada escalofriante de Mukuro y un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Adelheid lo hicieron retroceder.

Los Varia se colocaron justo enfrente de Mukuro, los arcobalenos y los otros Vongola a su derecha y los Shimon a la izquierda junto a los de Millfiore y Ganma.

—Kufufu, ¿quieres escuchar también que pasó, Reborn? —Preguntó al que acababa de llegar.

—Creo que pasaré, si escucho eso querré matar a ese Dame-alumno que tengo—Tras decir eso se fue con tranquilidad a prepararse un expresso.

—Fue bastante divertido—Dijo la piña momentos después de que el arcobaleno se marchara.

 _Flashback_

 _Cuando Mukuro salió del cuarto de entrenamiento su teléfono sonó y lo cogió con tranquilidad._

 _—Kufufu, ¿quién es?_ _—Preguntó de forma retorica, puesto que sabía que era Gokudera._

 _—Menos bromas piña, que tienes que hacer de psicólogo, Juudaime quiere que vayas cuanto antes, Primo ya lo sabe y ya le ha anulado la hiperintuición para que no te descubra._

 _—De acuerdo, en unos veinte minutos estaré por allí… Siempre acaba nervioso, pobre conejito._

 _La niebla dibujó en una sonrisa al escuchar las maldiciones que tiraba el contrario desde la otra parte del teléfono._

 _—Piña, cállate que si le haces algo a Juudaime me encargaré de que sufras y conozcas…_

 _No le había dado tiempo a la tormenta a terminar de hablar porque Mukuro ya había colgado el teléfono y se estaba dirigiendo al lugar donde tenía su disfraz para aparecer ante Tsuna sin ser descubierto._

 _Después de ponérselo con paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia la oficina de su ahora paciente, al llegar tocó la puerta ligeramente y esperó a que le indicara pasar pero en lugar de eso le abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndole enormemente._

 _—Me alegro que hayas venido cuanto antes, de verdad siento la llamada tan repentina, pero en dos días me voy y necesito hablar cuanto antes—Habló Tsuna haciéndole un gesto para que entrara._

 _Mukuro con su disfraz entró al despacho y se volvió a sorprender como todos de la gran cantidad de papeleo._

 _—Veo que estas tan ocupado como siempre, Sawada, debería descansar de vez en cuando—Comentó saliendo de su habitual sorpresa después de aclararse la garganta y sentarse en la silla que le había preparado su jefe—Explícame lo mejor posible lo que le ocurre e intentaré ayudarlo._

 _—Verá señor Rokujo, a mi tutor como siempre le gusta molestarme y hacer cosas que me ponen de los nervios… Pero esta vez no sé como ha conseguido superarse a sí mismo y no solo me ha metido a mí en su brillante idea, sino que también ha metido a todos mis amigos en esto._

 _—Entonces es el mismo problema de siempre, su tutor al que usted llama demonio en persona lo ha vuelto a meter en un lio, pero esta vez también por aburrimiento ha ido a por sus aliados, es decir a los Cavallone, Millfiore, Shimon, ¿me dejo algunos?_

 _—Sí, los Varia y los arcobaleno también están metidos._

 _—Fufu… quiero decir que es muy sorprendente lo que me esta contando—Corrigió con rapidez al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y el Don le estaba mirando._

 _—Me ha parecido oír algo que dice uno de mis amigos, ¿podría ser mi imaginación?_

 _—Seguro que lo es Sawada, el estés crea muchas situaciones así, ahora acuéstate en el sofá y así te relajarás._

 _Sin pensarlo el joven cielo se acostó donde le había indicado y el guardián se acercó hasta su cara, casi rozando sus narices, provocando que Tsuna se pusiera completamente rojo._

 _—¡Hieee! ¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?_

 _—Solo bromeaba, Sawada, tranquilícese—Tras decir eso se apartó con una sonrisa en el rostro—Lo mejor para calmar los nervios y la ansiedad es sacarla toda en modo de rabia y fuerza, por eso sacar sus sentimientos a golpes de vez en cuando recuérdalo. Pero como eres alguien fuerte y perspicaz debes encontrar un rival a tu medida o este quedará totalmente destrozado._

 _—Nunca había pensado en eso, ¿crees que de verdad me servirá? —Preguntó el cielo levantándose y mirando a su psicólogo —No creo que funcione._

 _—Seguro que le funcionará solo debe saber que esta peleando para liberar la ansiedad que tiene dentro—Después de eso se levanta y se dirige a la puerta porque dentro de poco el bloqueo de la hiperintuición sería anulado y le pillaría._

 _—Gracias, Rokujo, ahora llamaré a mi guardianes más fuertes y pelearé contra ellos._

 _—Mi trabajo es ayudarte, Sawada—Después cerró la puerta y se alejó—Fufufu, pero si puedo usar esa oportunidad para pelear adelante sea._

 _Momentos después de quitarse el disfraz se encontró con Hibari en la puerta de su habitación._

 _—¿Acaso has venido a visitarme, Alondra?_

 _—El omnívoro me ha dicho que nos quiere en el cuarto de entrenamiento, por alguna extraña razón quiere pelear con ambos, ¿qué has hecho?_

 _—Solo he ayudado a incentivar una pelea, ¿puede ser divertido? —Comenta mientras camina hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento con el guardián de la nube._

 _Fin del flashback._

—¡Maldita piña, como osas acercarte tanto a Juudaime, voy a volarte la cabeza!—Exclamaba Gokudera mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de la lluvia y el sol.

—Voiiii, es una buena jugada para conseguir una pelea.

—Gran idea, kora—Habló Colonnello mientras aguantaba la risa por la situación—Se podría probar alguna vez, kora.

—¿También quieres pelear Colonnello? Que yo recuerde tienes entrenamiento pendiente.

Todo el mundo miraba con una gota de sudor a Lal mientras que el ex-arcobaleno de la lluvia retrocedía al ver el aura de su ahora mujer.

—Después de esta historia, sigo preguntándome algo, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó Adelheid porque sabía que esos nervios de Tsunayoshi eran sinónimo de problemas para ellos porque en la historia Mukuro había dicho que Reborn les había metido en problemas.

—Será mejor que terminen de limpiar, ¿no creen? —Habló una voz detrás de ellos, provocando que se girarán y vieran a Reborn tomándose su expresso sentado en una silla—Si baja mi dame-alumno y os ve a todos hablando algo podría pasar.

Todos se empezaron a mover y hacer como si limpiaran, segundos más tarde bajaron todos los jefes y el Décimo Vongola dio un paso colocándose delante de todos estos y les habló.

Todos al oír aquello solo pudieron mirar al asesino y hacer una respuesta unánime.

—¿Qué?

 **¡Pues esto fue todo por hoy! Espero que hayan disfrutado con el pequeño espectáculo organizado por** **mi mente S.A** **los guardianes de Tsuna y los demás. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **¿Review?**


	5. Preparativos algo peligrosos (1)

**Aquí traigo la primera parte del siguiente capítulo, como iba a quedar algo largo lo partí en dos. Espero que os guste.**

 **Perdón por haber tardado y lo que tardaré a partir de ahora, como empecé las clases tendré menos tiempo, pero me esforzaré por subir a menudo.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **-Ran-luna13: Soy cruel y me divierto de esa forma, que hará Reborn... Molestar y divertirse, hay muchas formas de fastidiar a Tsuna.**

 **-ShiiNami: Suspenso... Es algo que suelo disfrutar haciendo, así que podrás verlo, incluso en comedia debe haber un toque de suspenso, creo.**

 **-Shiho-Akemi: Me alegro que te este gustando la historia ^^.**

 **-Victoria Chacin616: Todavía queda mucha historia, así que todavía le queda tiempo para molestar a Tsuna.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Akira Amano.

 **4-Preparativos algo… peligrosos (Parte 1)**

El ambiente del lugar había cambiado drásticamente y podía notarse la tensión que tenían todos los presentes frente a ese inesperado anuncio que no sabían si iba a cambiarles su futuro para mal o bien.

—Por lo que veo todos estáis sordos y no os habéis enterado de lo que mi dame-alumno ha dicho—comentaba el asesino con total tranquilidad y encogiendo ligeramente los hombros—Dame-Tsuna, repite lo que has dicho que parece que no lo han entendido.

Todos se giraron con lentitud al jefe de Vongola para empezara a reír y les dijera que todo era una broma, realmente deseaban que ese carácter de hacer bromas algo molestas de Reborn también lo tuviera el moreno, pero para su desgracia solo pudieron ver como este apartaba ligeramente su mirada de ellos.

—Lo-lo que he dicho es verdad, en dos días nos vamos a Namimori a rodar una película, ¿de qué va? No lo sé porque Reborn no me ha dicho nada.

— ¡Voooooiiii! No voy a rodar ninguna película, por mucho dinero que me den. Los arcobalenos sois cada vez más odiosos.

—Mu, pues si tú no quieres ese dinero me lo quedo yo por ti, Squalo—Comentó Mammon pensando que esto ya era una buena idea porque iban a recibir una buena remuneración—Si hay dinero, cuenten conmigo.

Los demás miraron al ex-arcobaleno algo nerviosos por la facilidad que había aceptado eso. Pero aún así todavía se podía escuchar a toda la gente quejando.

Los otros jefes bajaron con unos sobres en sus manos y empezaron a repartirlos entre todos los presentes.

—Lo que os están entregando vuestros respectivos jefes es la carta donde nos dice que hemos sido seleccionados para ser el electo de la película que me apuesto cualquier cosa a que es sobre la mafia—Comentaba Tsuna mientras observaba como los demás cogían el sobre con una mueca de desgana—

Reborn con una sonrisa divertida se acercó a su ex-dame-alumno y se encorvó ligeramente para ponerse a su altura.

— ¿Te gustaría aportar dame-Tsuna? Yo tampoco sé de qué va la película así que si es de la mafia seré tu esclavo una semana, y si no lo es… Será al revés, ¿aceptas? —Una sonrisa que provenía del mismo demonio apareció en su rostro e hizo estremecer al joven don, pero algo en su intuición le dijo que aceptara así que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Acepto, será divertido tenerte como esclavo durante una semana, ten claro que disfrutaré cada momento—en su rostro también se podía ver una sonrisa de diversión sacada del infierno.

Estos dos se habían olvidado completamente de que no estaban solos y todos los presentes tenían escalofríos al ver como esos dos estaban sonriendo de esa forma tan tétrica, sin darse todos retrocedieron unos pasos lentamente para evitar se notados, pero para su desgracia se chocaron contra la puerta, provocando un sonoro ruido.

El hitman y el Don de Vongola, todavía con sus sonrisas siniestras giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con aquellos que habían provocado el ruido, y al ver sus caras reaccionaron y volvieron a la normalidad, Tsuna con su alegre y calmada sonrisa y Reborn ocultando su mirada bajo su fedora.

— ¿Por qué están todos allí chicos? Parecen asustados por algo, ¿os ha amenazado Reborn sin que me diera cuenta? —preguntó el joven inclinando su cabeza ligeramente ya que no entendía como se encontraban sus amigos, sin saber que él era uno de los culpables.

—Sawada, acéptalo, das miedo cuando te enfadas—Comento con seriedad Hana ganándose miradas de sorpresa y deificación por parte de la mayoría por tener la valentía de decir lo que todos pensaban—Sin darte cuenta te estás convirtiendo en Reborn, y hace unos segundos nos has dado la prueba.

— ¡Hahi! Tsuna-san da miedo cuando quiere, ¿no Kyoko-chan?

—Te doy toda la razón Haru-chan, hasta los ángeles pueden mostrar un lado demoniaco si tienen alguien que le ayude, y Reborn-chan es el ideal para hacer eso.

Todos los que no estaban hablando solo podían abrir sus ojos y bocas de sorpresa, ya que las tres chicas que menos tenían que ver con la mafia eran las más valientes para decir la verdad en casos así.

Mientras tanto, cuanto más escuchaba el cielo de los Vongola más blanco se estaba poniendo, y la sonrisa de Reborn se ensanchaba por la diversión que tenía en ese momento.

— ¿Tanto se parece a mí? Pues creo que me divertiré mucho cuando gane la apuesta ¿no crees, mini-yo, que la gran parte del tiempo es un dame sin remedio?

Tsuna no pudo evitar ponerse más blanco y rezar a cualquier dios que existiera que no le dejara perder la apuesta que habían hecho, porque si lo hacía… sentía que no iba a conocer el mañana.

—Bu-bueno, cada uno sabe cuál es la habitación que le corresponde, así que podéis ir a descansar hasta la hora de la comida que será a la una de la tarde como siempre—Empezaba a subir las escaleras recordó algo y se volvió hacia todos con una sonrisa diferente a la anterior—Y por favor, no me creéis papeleo, estoy harto y me gustaría relajarme un rato.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, aunque se escucharon varias resignaciones, principalmente de Varia.

—Perfecto, ¡ah, Byakuran! Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo que te había comentado mientras bajábamos.

Byakuran dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios y abriendo un paquete de Marshmallows avanzó hasta colocarse al lado del moreno.

— Tengo curiosidad que es lo que me tienes que decir, ¿vamos?

Ambos jefes subieron por las escaleras con tranquilidad y mirando de reojo como todos los presentes hacían una especie de charla para después irse cada uno por su lado.

Cuando ya habían subido a la planta de arriba Byakuran fue el primero en hablar.

—Reborn y tú parecéis gotas de agua cuando estas enfadado, Tsunayoshi-kun, pero ahora vamos a hablar del favor que tenias que pedirme, ¿qué necesitas?

Tsuna solo escuchaba lo que el jefe de Millfiore le decía en silencio y al terminar de hablar el albino habían llegado a su habitación.

—Pasa, prefiero que nadie se entere.

El mare le hizo caso y tras entrar se sentó en una silla deseoso de saber porque había tanto misterio.

—Me gustaría que buscaras algo en un mundo paralelo, si puedes hacerlo, claro está.

Byakuran dejó sus malvaviscos sorprendido ya que no se esperaba algo así por parte del dulce castaño, pero viendo como se comportaba enfadado era mejor no esperarse mucho de aquel ángel con grandes ojos y dulce sonrisa.

—Nunca me esperé eso de ti, Tsunayoshi-kun—Comentaba medio cantando y una sonrisa en sus labios—Claro que te ayudaré ya que debe ser importante.

—Importante, no es, pero me dio curiosidad saber si eso es posible, aunque yo creo que no.

El loco de los Marshmallows inclinó su cabeza con algo de confusión mientras abría un nuevo paquete de sus dulces favoritos.

—Me-me gustaría que buscaras si hay algún universo paralelo donde el sádico de mi tutor es más amable, sé que es algo imposible, pero quiero confirmar mi teoría de que Reborn jamás será amable.

—Eso suena divertido, Tsunayoshi-kun, claro que buscaré eso, también me gustaría averiguar como de caótico es ese mundo porque me lo imagino al revés, él siendo amable y tú siendo alguien sádico pero cuando la situación lo requiera seas un persona amable.

—N-no creo que un yo así exista, ¿verdad? —Preguntaba algo preocupado porque no quería imaginarse a sí mismo siendo despiadado—Espero que puedas encontrar algo, pero no te sobre esfuerces, después de todo viajar a mundos paralelos te debilita mucho.

El peliblanco dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y le mostró su paquete de malvaviscos y mientras su amigo cogía uno habló.

—No te preocupes por eso, Tsunayoshi-kun, podré encontrar a ese Reborn amable en un máximo de una semana, porque hay muchos universos paralelos en los cuales no os habéis encontrado por alguna causa.

Tsuna al escuchar eso, dejó de comer los marshmallows que tenía en la mano y dibujó una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

—Fue por qué no vio nada interesante en mí, ¿me equivoco? A pesar de todo el tiempo que pase, muchas veces sin su ayuda sigo siendo un verdadero Dame-Tsuna como en el pasado…

Byakuran notó con rapidez el tono de pena de su amigo y jefe de los Vongola y cambió la sonrisa alegre por otra triste, entendiendo a la perfección al joven.

—Te equivocas Tsunayoshi-kun, en algunos universos Nana y Iemitsu nunca se conocieron, en otro tu padre no fue líder de la CEDEF para quedarse con ustedes… Pero ese tuvo un final trágico que te contaré algún día para que entiendas porque tu padre al que tanto odias realmente hacía por vosotros—después de decir esta causa se calla para que el cielo de Vongola se imagine algún final para esa situación.

—Espero que cumplas tu palabra y me lo cuentes, Byakuran—Dijo con determinación en sus ojos Tsunayoshi.

—En el viaje en avión será largo y tendré que hacer algo para entretenerme, y así cuando llegues a Namimori puedes hablar con él.

El loco de los malvaviscos vio como este aceptaba y se dispuso a continuar.

—En la gran mayoría de universos Reborn muere prematuramente a causa de la maldición, también hay algunos donde algunos mafiosos te secuestran y no se vuelve a saber de ti, o incluso hay uno donde descubres antes de tiempo lo de la mafia y te escapas de casa formando tu propia familia, siendo tus guardianes los mismos que tienes ahora… Hay muchos universos paralelos, por cada decisión aparece uno nuevo que llevará a otro, es un gran mar lleno de caminos y que con cambiar algo, por muy pequeño que sea, estarás creando otro nuevo.

— ¿Entonces al estar preguntándote esto, creo más universos paralelos?—Preguntó el moreno para ver si lo había entendido bien.

—Exactamente, de esto podrán salir varios, el que yo no acepte, acepto pero no encuentro nada y acepto encontrando la respuesta a tu pregunta. Todo esto es tan extraño y a la vez tan fascinante… ¡Incluso cuando te ofrecí coger malvaviscos se creó un universo paralelo!

Ambos jefes se quedaron callados hasta que la risa de Tsuna sonó en la habitación, consiguiendo que el jefe de Millfiore dibujara una sonrisa de diversión y felicidad al ver que el primero volvía a tener su carácter habitual.

—Realmente no sé si he entendido algo, es todo tan complicado y extraño, pero gracias por ayudarme.

—Por una amigo lo que sea, además te sigo agradeciendo que me ayudarás a cambiar, me voy que debo encontrar a mis guardianes que no me gustaría que destruyeran algo, hasta otro momento—Después de eso salió de la habitación dejando solo al moreno pensando sobre la explicación de los mundos paralelos.

 _"Algún día le preguntaré como es mi vida al no conocer a Reborn y estar vivo, ¿seré también jefe de la mafia o por el contrario seré alguien pobre?... Además de lo de mi padre me gustaría escuchar el mundo paralelo en el que formo mi propia mafia junto con mis guardianes, al más estilo Primo"_

Sin esperarlo una mano le toca el hombro y con rapidez se gira para encontrarse a su antecesor con una sonrisa.

—El mundo es extraño, y a veces, es mejor dejar incógnitas sin resolver, Tsu-chan—Después de decir eso le da un gran abrazo aplastando al nombrado en este.

— ¿Por- por qué debes perder la seriedad tan fácilmente, Giotto? Aunque yo también me alegro de verte.

El primer jefe de Vongola soltó al chico y se sentó en la silla que había ocupado previamente Byakuran.

—Vongola, Mare y Arcobaleno son tres entes separados por una razón, para evitar que todo el poder del tiempo sea controlado por una sola persona. Estos tres se influyen unos a otros y jamás pueden desequilibrarse porque daría paso a una época de caos, ten siempre en cuenta eso, eres un Vongola, aquel que tiene el paso del tiempo en sus manos, generaciones de sabiduría a un solo paso.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? —Preguntó interesando el jefe de la décima generación.

—Además de que podrías haber aprobado todos tus exámenes de historia con matricula… Ve con cuidado de la forma en la que usas aquello que el mare te entrega, se que jamás será para algo malo, pero cada acción tiene sus consecuencias, décimo.

Tsuna se dio cuenta que estaba muy serio respecto al tema, porque su antepasado jamás se refería a él de esa forma a excepción de cuando era un asunto de suma importancia.

—Yo, te entiendo a la perfección, Primo, y a pesar de que reciba esa información o cualquier otra de su parte, solo la usaré para poder saber cómo proteger mejor a mi familia y a todos aquellos que me importan.

El creador de Vongola, miraba con orgullo a su descendiente al ver como había crecido en todos estos años. Aquel chico que tenía miedo a enfrentarse a un simple problema ahora se enfrentaba a la muerte con fuerza y sin retroceder un solo momento, sin pensárselo se lanzó otra vez encima del más pequeño, haciendo que cayeran encima de la cama.

— ¡Tsu-chan, creciste mucho en todo este tiempo, estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

—Gi-giotto, pesas mucho, por favor bájate de encima mío—Rogaba el chico moviéndose un poco pero solo conseguía que se quedaran cada vez más juntos.

—No quiero, quiero estar siempre abrazándote, Tsu-chan.

—Entonces quieres que G te lleve al anillo a base de patadas—Comentaba el décimo Vongola con una sonrisa porque sabía que eso iba a funcionar, confirmándolo en el mismo momento que su antecesor se levantaba con rapidez y se arreglaba el traje, para después ofrecerle la mano.

—Perdón por haberte tirado en la cama.

—No pasa nada, Giotto, pero creo que te tendrías que ir o G se enfadará y a mí me gustaría dormir hasta que nos vayamos a Namimori, a ver si consigo calmar mis nervios—Hablaba con tranquilidad mientras aceptaba la ayuda de Primo y se levantaba.

—Buena suerte, mi buen descendiente—Comento con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla dejando al joven moreno sonrojado.

Tsuna nervioso por el gesto anterior que le había pillado desprevenido sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Reborn, después de un rato contestó.

— "¿Qué quieres Dame-Tsuna?" —Por el tono de voz sabía que había interrumpido algo y este estaba enfadado.

—"No quiero que nadie me moleste, voy a estar en mi habitación durmiendo hasta que nos vayamos, porque necesito relajarme para lo que me espera, ¿quedó claro?"

—"Ya te he dicho miles de veces que estas a años de darme una sola orden, pero como sé que te tienes que preparar mentalmente para lo que te viene cuando pierdas el reto, acepto"

—"Ten claro que no voy a perder, y que disfrutaré viendo como me sirves como buen mayordomo. Nos vemos en dos días"

Sin darle tiempo a contestar colgó el teléfono y se fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa porque hacía más de dos meses que solo conocía la mesa de su despacho como cojín y no era muy cómoda, y sin evitarlo se dejo llevar por los sueños de morfeo.

Un gran golpe sonó, rompiendo la puerta de su habitación, el joven Vongola se levanto con rapidez y se puso en modo hyper para poder defenderse.

—Tengo que entrenarte porque no has reaccionado a tiempo, dame-Tsuna.

—Eso es porque eres aliado, Reborn, ¿ya han pasado los dos días? Me han parecido simplemente horas—Hablaba Tsuna mirando por la ventana para darse cuenta que era por la noche.

—Y eso ha sido, como ya estaban todos aquí pensé en ir a Namimori antes, así que arréglate, en media hora salimos, ¿o prefieres que te ayude yo, dame-Tsuna? —Preguntó el ex-arcobaleno con diversión acercándose a su alumno.

—Hieee, no soy un niño, puedo yo solo, así que vete—Decía empujando a su ex-tutor fuera de su habitación para poder arreglarse con rapidez y bajar con la maleta que se había preparado mucho antes porque se esperaba algo.

—Juudaime, ya nos vamos, ¿no estás feliz de volver a Namimori?

—Demasiados herbívoros juntos, kamikorosu.

—Kyoya, no mates a nadie, recuerda que vamos a Namimori.

—Voiiii, callaros todos de una maldita vez, el jefe se está cabreando y quiero llegar cuanto antes.

Después de gritos, intentos de huidas fallidas por parte de Tsuna y algunas dinamitas salieron de la mansión para enfrentarse algo que hacía tiempo que no veían, el mundo real.

 **Espero que esta capitulo os haya gustado. ¿Review?**

 **PD: Me sigo planteando como no me han asesinado todavía.**


	6. Preparativos algo peligrosos (2)

**Hey, hey, hey, aquí traigo la continuación. Sé que he tardado pero ha sido a causa de los estudios y eso, pero hago todo lo posible por actualizar cuanto antes.**

 **Algo que añadir... Quiero también agradecer las ideas que me dieron porque he tenido una buena idea. Si tienen más ideas no duden en decirlo, estaré encantada de escucharlas.**

 **Shiho-Akemi: Eso de que no se sepa donde vivo es algo positivo xD. Pero quiero que recuerdes esto, en las apuestas siempre hay más de un perdedor.**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Pues todavía les faltan muchas más locuras donde van a sufrir, mucho.**

 **ShiiNami: Más bien me refería a que hace mucho tiempo que no se comportan como civiles.**

 **Discaimer:** ¿por qué estos bellos personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Akira Amano? Quiero llorar porque si fueran míos podría crear más caoDigo olviden lo último.

 **Preparativos algo… peligrosos (Parte 2)**

Los presentes en el lugar vieron como el joven Vongola subía con el loco de los malvaviscos a hablar de algún tema y después de un acuerdo silencioso de no crear problemas para llegar al lugar de una sola pieza y sin tener hipotermia, cada uno de ellos se fue a su habitación para descansar y arreglarse.

Aria llegó a su habitación con tranquilidad y en lugar de tumbarse fue admirar el paisaje que se ofrecía desde el gran ventanal de su habitación, cuando alguien toco su puerta, sobresaltándola ligeramente.

—Adelante—Sentenció después de calmarse y sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

Cuando esta se abrió entró Ganma que con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su jefa con su habitual aura de tranquilidad que tanto le gustaba, en silencio se acercó a ella y justo al estar a su lado toco su hombro izquierdo, consiguiendo que ella se girara con su típica sonrisa.

—Viper quiere vernos a todos, ha dicho algo de una apuesta para divertirnos durante el viaje.

— ¿Cuántas veces lleva este mes haciendo apuestas? Que adore el dinero es una cosa, pero su ludopatía me está empezando a preocupar mucho, debería pedirle al señor Rokujo que la ayuda—Comentó con último cantando con algo de diversión, a la vez que guiñaba el ojo derecho a su fiel protector y amigo.

—Creo que se matarían, aunque es una buena idea—Contestó continuando con la broma—Pero me sorprende mucho que Tsunayoshi todavía no lo haya descubierto, puede que Primo haya anulado su hiperintuición, pero él conoce muy bien a sus amigos, debería haberlo sabido… Desde hace mucho.

—Puede que Tsuna sea un gran jefe, gran amigo y su hiperintuición sea de las mejores, pero en el tema de descubrir cosas que le envuelven… Es un verdadero desastre, ese es uno de sus encantos que atrae tanto, ya que es fuerte e increíblemente hábil, pero a pesar de haber matado alguna vez—Habló esto último en voz todavía más baja y girando ligeramente su cabeza—, él es una de las personas más inocentes y puras que existen.

—Será mejor que vayamos al lugar o Viper se enfadará con nosotros y no tengo ganas de tener pesadillas porque lo que nos espera no será nada sencillo.

Ambos adultos fueron al lugar de reunión habitual que no incluía a Tsunayoshi o a Reborn, principalmente porque solían hablar de temas que no les apetecía escuchar o podrían ganarse una congelación o una bala por la cara.

El lugar de reunión era en la parte exterior algo lejos del jardín principal que tenía acceso al balcón del jefe, un lugar muy peligroso, al igual que también estaba alejado del lugar donde solía descansar Reborn cuando no tenía nada que hacer o estaba maquinando algún plan.

—Os he reunido aquí por la apuesta que ha surgido con la discusión entre Tsuna y Reborn esta mañana, ¿a quién van a votar? ¿Ganará Tsuna o Reborn? —Decía con voz atrayente la ex-arcobaleno.

— ¡Yo voto por el tío Reborn, siempre gana!—Exclamó Yuni sorprendiendo a su madre y a Ganma que con rapidez la intentaron apartar del lugar para que no se le pegaran malos hábitos.

—Voiiii, a la niña de mayor me la veo con Mammon jugando al poker para desplumar a gente, aprende rápido.

—Vuelve a repetir eso y me encargaré de que te puedas calvo antes de tiempo, ¿fui explícita? Todos notaron como Luce ya no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro sino más bien podía notarse una mueca de enfado que no presentía nada bueno, así que se Squalo no se atrevió a volver a halar.

—Sigamos, digan una cantidad y por quién van a apostar, lo mismo de siempre, mejor aún, ¿hay alguien que votará por Tsuna?

Todos miraron a los guardianes y amigos de este, porque a pesar de que sabían que Tsuna perdía siempre, ellos apostaban por él. Ryohei dio un paso adelante hablando por todos.

—Cabeza de pulpo, Yamamoto, Lambo, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Chrome, Hibari, Mukuro y yo apostamos por él al extremo.

—Kufufu, a mí no me pongas en el lote, que no quiero perder dinero… Que siendo psicólogo no me pagan.

—Hnm, no me metan en el grupo, herbívoros.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Luce decidió intervenir otra vez.

—Tengo una idea mejor, el grupo que pierda tendrá que vestirse de lo que los demás decidan, todo eso durante un día entero durante la grabación de la película. Pienso que es una buena idea porque ninguno pierde dinero y el perdedor tendrá que cumplir un castigo—Mira a Mammon—Lo siento, pero creo que esta vez el dinero no es adecuado.

—Yare, eso suena mucho mejor porque así podré obtener dinero a largo plazo, interesante. Yo apruebo ese plan, ¿alguien más tiene una idea mejor?

Todos prefirieron callar porque eso era mejor que pagar porque después les desaparecía más dinero del que habían apostado.

—Voiiiiii, pues después de haber terminado todo esto volvamos que quiero descansar un rato, que el jefe no nos ha dejado dormir en una semana, debido a sus caprichos.

—A callar, Trash, es vuestra culpa que no acertéis la carne que yo quiero.

Cuando iba a empezar una pelea un disparo sonó, alertando a todos que se giraron de inmediato para ver a Reborn con león-pistola en su mano y con sus ojos ocultos bajo su fedora.

— ¿Y si en lugar de discutir os preparáis las maletas? Como ya habéis llegado todos, marcharemos cuanto antes, en media hora todos bajo o tendrán plomo en su sien, y no es una broma.

Sin pensárselo todos se fueron del lugar con rapidez para prepararse las maletas dejando al ex-arcobaleno solo, el cual intentaba averiguar que estaban haciendo en el lugar, hasta que encontró una pequeña pizarra donde podía ver los nombres de todos los que estaban presentes junto con apuestas.

—Así que se quieren divertir cuando Dame-Tsuna y yo discutimos… Entonces tendré que divertirme yo un rato también con estas apuestas—Después de soltar eso para el mismo dejó la pizarra en el suelo y fue a despertar a su Dame-alumno.

Los que habían sido amenazados por Reborn en diez minutos se encontraron en la puerta de la gran mansión, preguntándose como sería todo aquello.

— ¿Cómo será eso de ser actores? Me parece todo tan extraño.

—Kufufu, yo lo veo divertido, Bronco.

—Y-yo creo que puede ser divertido, ¿no cree Adelheid? —Pregunta Enma mirando a su guardiana del glaciar.

— ¡Esto será extremo!

—Toda la razón, kora.

No dio tiempo a que nadie añadiera nada más o algún grito porque Tsuna apareció por las escaleras y después de bajar y unos gritos más, todos marcharon a un mundo extraño para ellos, el mundo del cine.

 **Y ya, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos.**


	7. Historias para no dormir en un avión

**¿Qué hago aquí? Traeros un nuevo capítulo para que lo lean y ¿lo disfruten con su última voluntad? A lo que iba, en este capítulo, más adelante explico una cosa que me gustaría que supierais, si alguien no ha entendido bien la explicación, por favor preguntadme, no me gusta dejar ese tipo de cosas en el aire.**

 **Tras esta pequeña explicación ya más detallada en el futuro...**

 **Shiho-Akemi: Solo espero que no te roben el teléfono por mi culpa me haría sentir mal, pero me alegro que te hayas divertido con el último capítulo y espero que disfrutes este.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, aunque ya me gustaría, le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

 **6- Historias para no dormir en un avión.**

Salieron de la mansión Vongola en silencio, a penas sin hablar entre ellos, porque estaban imaginándose como sería aquello del cine y como les afectaría aquel cambio tan abismal. De esconderse del mundo porque su trabajo era peligroso y al mínimo descuido la policía podría encontrarles, a ser estrellas y aparecer en anuncios, carteleras,…

—Kufufu, estaremos muertos en cuanto salgamos en una sola pantalla, ¿alguno ha sido pillado por la policía?

Todos se pararon de repente al escuchar a Mukuro y se giraron hacía él, mientras intentaban recordar.

—Ushishishi, eso es imposible o sino ya estaríamos metidos en una prisión, además un príncipe como yo no puede ser encerrado.

—Eres un príncipe falso, Bel-sempai, así que te pueden encerrar hasta antes que nosotros—Comento Fran recibiendo unos cuchillos en su sombrero—Eso duele Bel-sempai.

—Hieeee, yo solo espero no acabar en la cárcel, no me gustaría en ese lugar lleno de personas crueles y malvadas que matan sin pensárselo.

— ¿Te recuerdo que al ser un jefe de la mafia eres peor que ellos, Dame-Tsuna? —Pregunta de forma retórica Reborn mirando a su Dame-alumno y pegándole una patada para que avanzara y los llevara hasta el avión.

El joven capo aceleró sus pasos porque no quería recibir otra patada de su tutor y los demás siguieron a su anfitrión discutiendo sobre la gente que se encontrarían allí, al igual que su carácter, o incluso el aspecto que podrían tener los demás actores del rodaje.

—Quiero volver a la mansión, es un lugar más bonito, seguro, sin nada que ver con el exterior… y todavía menos con todos aquellos que me hacían bullying cuando era pequeño.

—Little Bro, no te pongas nervioso, seguro que esos idiotas, quiero decir esos ahora adultos responsables sabrán ver lo mejor de ti.

—Trash, deja de ser un bebé y afronta los problemas de una maldita vez, eres jefe de la mafia, si te dicen algo les haces desaparecer del planeta, es simple.

— ¡Nunca haré algo así! —Exclama Tsuna enfadado, no quería llevarse a nadie, no otra vez.

Sin darse cuenta durante esta discusión habían llegado al aeropuerto privado de Vongola que se encontraba a medio kilómetro de la mansión.

—Bienvenido, décimo—Comentaron las azafatas a la vez que se inclinaban—El ex-arcobaleno nos avisó de que iban a partir de inmediato a Namimori, así que ya está todo dispuesto para su vuelo. Si quieren alguna cosa antes de entrar, haremos lo que esté en nuestra mano.

—No nos hace falta nada más, solo relajarnos en nuestros asientos, Flora, pero gracias por preguntar—Se gira hacía los demás— ¿Entramos y afrontamos el futuro o alguien desea abandonar?

Todos se miraron unos instantes antes de reír por esa tontería, por lo que entraron de la forma más ordenada posible, la cual incluía algunos empujones o disparos.

Cuando todos entraron el joven capo dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me lo imaginaba—Después de eso se quitó la capa que portaba y la lanzó al aire cogiéndola una azafata—Supongo que toca volver a una vida ¿normal? Espero que así sea.

Cuando entró Tsuna al avión ya estaban sentados en su asiento correspondiente, a excepción de Byakuran que se encontraba levantado y apoyado en su lugar comiendo malvaviscos con total tranquilidad y sin nadie a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces levantado Byakuran? Normalmente eres el primero en sentarte para así comer más marshmallows.

—Bueno, tengo que cumplir mi promesa y contarte aquello que tenías curiosidad, ¿o ya lo habías olvidado? —Preguntó el mare del cielo con una sonrisa justo antes de lanzarle un paquete de malvaviscos.

Tsuna intentó coger el paquete pero casi se le cae en dos ocasiones hasta que consiguió mantenerlo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

—Parece ser que ya volví a ser Dame-Tsuna—Comentaba mientras iba a sentarse al lado de su amigo y le devolvía el paquete que segundos antes le había lanzado, porque sabía que no le gustaba que nadie tuviera mucho rato sus malvaviscos.

—Siempre que te quitas esa capa, vuelves a ser tu antiguo tú, es algo que no lograré comprender, Tsunayoshi-kun—Dice con una sonrisa cogiendo el paquete que le había entregado y sentarse justo a su lado.

—Supongo que me gusta cambiar de carácter de vez en cuando, es divertido, ¿no crees?

—Es posible, nunca lo he probado.

Ambos se sentaron y esperaron a que el avión despegara para dirigirse a su destino para poder charlar con más tranquilidad. Después de un rato, el avión alzó el vuelo y Byakuran dejo de tener una sonrisa para mostrarse completamente serio y girarse hacia Tsuna.

—Lo que voy a contarte ahora, puede afectarte de forma notable, ¿de verdad quieres escucharlo, Tsunayoshi-kun?

—Ya te dije que iba a escucharlo sin replicar al igual que debes contar la historia de cómo cree una familia, pero agradecería que fuera después de esta.

—Por supuesto… Pero ya te vuelvo a advertir que lo que te relate será doloroso y puede llegar a hacerte ver cosas de otra forma… Te lo contaré de forma detalla para que así lo comprendas por completo.

Tsuna se empezó a poner nervioso a medida que veía como el rostro de Byakuran se iba ensombreciendo con lentitud.

—Y aquello pasó así…

 _En un universo paralelo, tu padre Tsunayoshi-kun, siempre estaba en casa para poder pasar tiempo con tu madre y contigo. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con vosotros más le dolía irse a Italia para poder hacer su trabajo como asesor externo de Vongola y había decidido que iba a abandonarlo, pero aún así iba para volver con vosotros en cuanto tuviera la mínima oportunidad. Incluso había veces donde Timoteo también os visitaba._

 _Erais muy felices juntos, os divertíais, comíais juntos en algún restaurante… Tu madre era completamente ignorante de la posición de su esposo y el hombre que lo solía acompañar, al igual que lo era antes en este universo._

 _Y tú creciste con influencia paternal, convirtiéndote en un chico ágil el cual era considerado perspicaz por todos. Pero, todos esos momentos terminaron cuando cumpliste los cinco años… Mientras tu padre se encontraba descansando a tu lado abrazado, la puerta empezó a sonar, cada vez tocaban más y más fuerte, parecía que iban a romper la puerta a golpes. Y eso era lo que querían, los que se encontraban fuera desean destruir ese pequeño muro que los separaba de su objetivo, tu padre y vosotros._

 _Era una mafia pequeña y tenía varias deudas con Vongola, estaban nerviosos porque no sabían cómo quitarse todo ese peso de encima… Hasta que descubrieron que Iemitsu tenía familia en Japón debido a sus largas visitas y estancias, y para ser mejor en el lugar que ellos controlaban, Namimori._

 _Lo habían visto tantas veces con una mujer, aunque al principio pensaron que era su amante un pequeño detalle les hizo darse cuenta de su equivocación, tú. En el mismo momento que te vieron pudieron confirmar que esa era su verdadera familia. Ya que alguien tan importante en la mafia no podía tener un hijo con una amante, por una razón muy simple… Ese niño también podría heredar el puesto y eso haría difícil las cosas._

 _Por el miedo que sentían habían decidido apostar su última carta, secuestraros tanto a Nana como a ti, y a cambio pedirían poder librarse de todos los problemas._

 _Lo que no contaban es que tu padre ese día estuviera en casa y que tu abuelo se encontraba paseando por el barrio junto su guardián de la nube._

 _Los mafiosos tiraron la puerta al suelo justo cuando tu madre iba a abrir, dándole un lado en la cabeza, haciendo que se cayera al suelo y empezara a sangrar, no era una herida mortal, pero si podía traer grandes problemas si no se curaba pronto._

 _Nana, pegó un gran grito antes de desmayarse, provocando que ambos os despertarais y tú, empezaras a llorar para alertar a alguien._

 _Los rivales de tu padre, al escuchar tus berrinches cogieron a tu madre por el cuello de la camisa y la arrastraron hasta el comedor, donde estabais ambos._

 _—Vaya pero mira quién está aquí… El asesor externo de Vongola. Te daré un consejo si quieres ver a tu esposa viva, o como mínimo salvarla debes olvidarte de todas las deudas pendientes que tenemos._

— _Papá… ¿qué está pasando? Tengo miedo, ¿por qué mamá esta desmayada y su cabeza le sangra? Dime que es una pesadilla._

 _Los mafiosos se empezaron reír, uno de ellos sacó un cuchillo de su chaqueta, mientras otro levantaba a Nana, el primero se acercó al cuello de tu madre y lo puso rozando su piel._

— _¿Una pesadilla? Creo que estás muy equivocado niño idiota, ¡esto es la realidad y tendrás que aceptarla cuando matemos a tu madre y te quedes huérfano!_

 _Tu padre intentó ponerse delante, pero tú, Tsunayoshi-kun, te fuiste corriendo a por tu madre, el jefe aprovechó y te cogió del pelo levantándote hasta que estuvieras a la altura de sus ojos._

— _¿Se supone que este niñato es hijo de alguien importante de la mafia? Imposible, eres demasiado, estúpido, inútil, crío, infantil, y femenino para acabar en la mafia._

 _El jefe quería decir algo más pero un disparo resonó en la habitación, tú habías caído al suelo y en tu camiseta naranja había rastros de la sangre de aquel que te había cogido._

 _Con mucho miedo te giraste y viste a aquel que considerabas tu abuelo y su amigo, ambos con una pistola en la mano y con una clara mueca de enfado._

— _Ese disparo lo has recibido en la mano como advertencia, o abandonas la casa con todos tus hombres ahora mismo o tú y tu famiglia están muertos._

 _El capo del lugar hizo una seña con su mano todavía sana y otro de los que había en el lugar sacó una jeringuilla y se la inyectó a Nana, la cual segundos después empezó a toser de forma incontrolada._

— _Malditos, ahora sabréis lo que es enfadarnos_ — _Dijo Timoteo segundos antes de pegarle un tiro a la sien al jefe de esa famiglia sin que le diera tiempo a esquivarlo, matándole al momento._

 _Este cayó desplomado encima de ti, Tsunayoshi-kun, podías notar la sangre de este en tu pelo y como iba deslizándose lentamente por tu rostro. Sin evitarlo empezaste a gritar sin parar mientras observabas como tu padre, tu abuelo y su amigo mataban uno a uno cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí._

 _Poco después te desmayaste y cuando conseguiste recuperar la consciencia te encontrabas en una cama de hospital y tu madre, con una piel de color enfermizo, a tu lado, estaba conectada a miles de aparatos. Pero parecía que ninguno de ellos le ayudara en nada._

 _Tu padre junto a tu abuelo se encontraban mirando la ventana en silencio y mirando a la lejanía intentando encontrar de algún lugar la esperanza que parecían haber perdido._

— _Pa-pa, ¿qué pasó?_

— _Estás despierto, hijo, me alegro tanto de ver que te encuentras bien_ — _Ambos adultos se giraron, con los ojos brillantes por haber llorado por tanto al igual que un rastro de lágrimas recorría sus mejillas_ — _, no pasa nada, pequeño mío._

 _Tsunayoshi-kun, de la forma en que pudiste señalaste la cama donde se encontraba tu madre y empezó a llorar recordando todo lo sucedido._

— _Unos señores atacaron a mamá y me hicieron daño… Pero después v-vosotros también les hicisteis daño… ¿Quiénes son los malos? ¡Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes! Quiero a mi mamá_ — _Empezaste a llorar y a gritar sin parar, tu padre y tu abuelo no sabían qué hacer. Pero, a medida que iba pasando el tiempo iba acallando tus gritos y llantos, finalmente, dejaste de llorar y después de mirar por última vez a tu madre, que cada vez parecía más muerta que viva, miró a los familiares que le quedaban._

— _Mamá va a estar bien, ¿verdad?_

 _Ambos adultos giraron su rostro y apretaron sus puños con rabia e intentaron dibujar una sonrisa que no consiguieron._

— _Ella… se encuentra bien, solo tiene que descansar, ¿cómo te encuentras tú?_

— _Estoy bien, papá, pero quiero estar solo un rato con mamá, ¿puedo?_

 _Los contrarios se lo pensaron durante unos instantes para después salir de la habitación…_

—Creo que ya he contado bastante, Tsunayoshi… Es mejor que no escuches lo que pasa después—Comenta Byakuran al ver los ojos con lágrimas de su amigo.

—Me gustaría saber que pasa… por favor—Ruega el décimo capo de Vongola cogiéndole las manos al mare.

Los guardianes que se encontraban rodeando ese asiento se encontraron llorando por esa historia.

—Maldito malvaviscos porque no la terminas y dejas de hacer sufrir a juudaime—Grita Gokudera alterando el pequeño momento de silencio que se había creado.

—Kufufufu, callarte en un momento así… Es cruel, hasta demasiado para mi gusto.

— ¡Una historia tristemente extrema!

—Ma, ma, si no sigue contando la historia será por alguna razón totalmente válida que entenderemos, ¿verdad qué si?

Todos miraron a Byakuran de forma acusativa para saber si eso era verdad, este se quedo en silencio unos instantes antes de reír y ponerse unos malvaviscos en la boca.

—Por supuesto que hay una razón… Y es que no voy a ser yo quién que se lo cuente, sino su padre y solo él puede entenderse.

El moreno lo miró de forma interrogante quitándose las lágrimas que todavía le caían de los ojos.

—Pero mi padre no es capaz de viajar a través de los mundos paralelos, ¿cómo puede contarme el final de la historia?

— ¿Sabías que a lo largo de la vida un ser humano puede llegar a soñar algo relacionado con un universo paralelo? Pues ahí tienes la respuesta. Y esto solo pasa cuando vas a cometer una locura que ya ha pasado anteriormente en un universo paralelo—Se calla unos instantes al ver que todos entendían lo que quería decir.

—Ya entiendo… Hablaré con mi padre sobre lo que me has contado—Contesta con una gran sonrisa Tsuna—Y ahora cuenta la historia de cómo creo mi propia mafia, aprovechando que están mis guardianes.

— ¿Has hecho eso en algún universo paralelo? ¡Eres increíble Juudaime!

—Al parecer en otros universos el omnívoro no es tan omnívoro sino un carnívoro.

El cielo de Vongola se empieza a reír al escuchar eso y después de levantarse un momento del asiento para ver como se encontraban los demás pasajeros llamó a una azafata.

— Ah, Chiara, ¿podrías decirme cuánto tiempo nos queda de vuelo?

La joven dibujó una sonrisa y miró su reloj.

—Llevamos dos horas de vuelo todavía nos faltan diez horas, ¿desea alguna cosa más décimo?

—Ve a descansar, Chiara, te lo mereces más que nadie.

—Mi obligación es atenderle siempre, décimo. Si necesita algo puede avisarme.

Tras decir eso, la azafata se fue dejando otra vez a Byakuran, Tsuna y sus guardianes a solas.

—Hay bastante tiempo… Somos todo oídos, Byakuran.

El nombrado se comió un malvavisco mientras que los demás lo miraban deseosos de conocer la historia.

 **Comento, esta historia que cuenta como Tsuna crea su propia familia ya expliqué en su momento que iba a ir en una historia aparte, pero siempre dentro de esta, puesto que aparecerán muchas veces la intervención tanto de Tsuna como de sus guardianes.**

 **Me gustaría mucho poder ponerla aquí también, pero por desgracia, esta historia es muy larga y en parte difícil de contar, así que la intentaré subir rápido para que no haya muchos problemas**

 **Así mismo esta historia no tendrá importancia en el transcurso de la historia, es una anécdota de viaje de avión. Disculpen las molestias.**

— ¡Por fin llegamos a Japón! Un rato más y me daba algo extremo dentro del avión—Gritó Ryohei solo pisar suelo japonés.

— ¿Alguien sabe quién debe venir a recogernos o dónde debemos ir? Reborn, ¿a quién has llamado? —Preguntó Tsuna mirando a su tutor de forma acusativa.

—Como si fuera a llamar a la policía solo para molestarte—Soltó con una sonrisa divertida alterando a todos porque sabían cómo era el carácter del hitman y estaba diciendo la verdad.

— ¡Hieeee! Nos van a arrestar, no hemos llegado a Japón y ya vamos a estar en la cárcel—Empezó a decir entre falsas lágrimas— Pensaba que si teníamos que aguantar esta broma iba a ser…

No terminó la frase porque una bala le pasó rozando la mejilla, cosa que hizo que chillara una vez más.

—Dame-alumno idiota, no es la policía que piensas.

— ¡Tsunayoshi, tanto tiempo sin saber de vosotros! Reborn me llamó para que organizara algo para recogeros—Exclama una voz por la espalda alertando a todos y provocara que el ex-arcobaleno del sol bajara su fedora para ocultar sus ojos.

— ¡Mo-mochida! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 **Espero que os haya gustado... Llegará el día en el cuál no me de por dejar una historia sin algo de intriga pero entonces no seré yo...**

 **Ya nos veremos en algún momento.**


	8. Reencuentros inesperados

**Bueno, bueno, aquí traigo la conti del fic para que todos nos divirtamos un rato con el sufrimientos de Tsuna como era de esperar.**

 **Shiho-Akemi: Creo que esta vez no te hice esperar mucho tiempo. Y ahora verás porque es Mochida, siempre hay una razón** **CofsufrimientodeTsunaCof**

 **Vicky Chacin: Cuando tenga la oportunidad de escribirla la subiré. Nunca nadie debe dar algo por hecho en una historia mía, siempre acaban pasando cosas extrañas en mis historias.**

 **Darkroseneko: Pues aquí tienes la continuación del capítulo, ya no debes esperar más.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, solo los uso para divertir a los demás. La verdadera autora es Akira Amano.**_

 **7-Reencuentros inesperados.**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al antiguo compañero que tuvieron en Namimori, y Tsuna nunca olvidaría el día en que se enfrento a él en la pelea de kendo.

—M-me sorprende verte por aquí, ¿estás por alguna cosa importante? —Preguntó nervioso porque no tenía ganas de volver a enfrentarse a aquel que en el pasado se había reído tanto de él.

— ¿Eh? Lo he dicho hace un instante—Comenta llevando su diestra a la cabeza—El arcobaleno me llamó y me dijo que preparara algo para llevaros a Namimori. El aeropuerto está lejos y no creo que queráis ir andando. Así que pedí alquilado un autobús… Supongo que todos entrarán.

—Espera, espera, ¿cómo puedes hablar con tanta calma ante el décimo? ¡Eres un completo necio, mereces morir! —Exclamó Gokudera acercándose a al contrario y mirándole a los ojos de forma desafiante.

Un disparo resonó en el aire, y todos se giraron para ver qué era lo que quería esta ver el hitman.

— ¿No os habéis dado cuenta que Mochida ya lo sabe todo? Él en el futuro también combatió junto con Vongola para derrotar a Millfiore, así que tiene bien claro quién es Dame-Tsuna—Comentaba exasperado ya por los susurros que llevaba escuchando—Recordó todo aquello al mismo tiempo que Hana, y solo yo y Hibari teníamos conocimiento de eso.

—Así es, hará cosa de nueve años soñé todo aquello y pude entender muchísimas cosas. Además… Hace tiempo que trabajo para la CEDEF, solo que de forma no oficial.

— ¡Vooooiiiii, si al final no eres el hitman o el loco de las peleas no te enteras de nada!

Todos afirmaron aquello que gritó Squalo, incluido Mochida.

— ¿Cómo es trabajar para Kyoya, Mochida? Debe ser un trabajo muy duro, después de todo siempre será muy exigente en todo.

Después de esa pregunta una tonfa salió volando y acabó en la cabeza del Cavallone de forma misteriosa, provocando la risa de los presentes.

—Me gusta como jefe, además en aquel futuro antes de unirme a la Vongola trabajaba de policía. Y ahí es donde me ha mandado, a encargarme de que la policía no descubra nada sobre vosotros ni vuestras identidades. En estos últimos tiempos Japón está investigando bastante.

Tsuna no había vuelto a hablar desde que una de las personas que en el pasado se burlaba tanto de él ahora era aliado de ellos, pero una gran apareció en su rostro y se acercó a Mochida.

—Pues entonces…Deja que te dé la bienvenida oficial Vongola famiglia y a la CEDEF, Mochida. Espero que nos llevemos bien—Comentaba mientras extendió su mano para estrecharla con su nuevo aliado.

El contrario se encontraba sorprendido por la reacción que había mostrado el moreno, ya que después de todo le había provocado mucho sufrimiento en el pasado y ahora, le aceptaba como a uno más.

—Ahora puedo comprender a la perfección porque eres considerado el verdadero cielo—Soltó con una sonrisa divertida estrechando la mano.

Todos los demás presentes no podían estar más de acuerdo porque todos ellos habían sido en algún momento enemigos de ese castaño de dulce mirada, pero aún así los aceptó. Y por esa razón juraron protegerlo.

— ¿Ya se acabaron los saludos, kora? Tengo mucha hambre, y no creo que haya un buen restaurante por aquí, kora. —Interrumpió Colonnello aquel silencio que se había formado.

—Tío Reborn, yo también tengo hambre, además será una buena forma de darle a Mochida-nii una bienvenida—Susurró Yuni, estirando un poco la manga derecha

—Ya hay más gente a mi favor, ¡vámonos a comer, kora!

El jefe de Vongola miró a los demás jefes que afirmaron con la cabeza, y que ese viaje de avión había sido muy agotador y lo más seguro es que se sintieran hambrientos.

— Lo mejor será que vayamos al autobús, Tsuna-kun. Porque si todos empiezan a tener hambre podrá organizarse un buen lío… Y creo que pagar tantos aviones será un problema—Comentó Enma acercándose a su mejor amigo y saludando de forma amable a Mochida.

— ¡Vamos todos al autobús! Rompan algo y yo romperé sus huesos, espero haber sido explícito—Soltó el décimo haciendo retroceder a todos los presentes.

—Es algo normal, Mochida-kun. Al final te acostumbras al carácter tan sádico que tiene Tsunayoshi-kun—Comentaba el peliblanco tocando con su diestra el hombro del contrario, provocando que el chico se asustara— Lo siento, supongo que no tendrás buenos recuerdos de mí. ¡Me llamo Byakuran Gesso, espero que ahora nuestra relación ya no sea tóxica como fue en aquel futuro!

—N-no hay ningún problema, Byakuran, solo me sorprendí. También me habían informado de esto. Ahora vamos al autobús, seguro que dentro de poco mi "jefe adorado" me llama para trabajar—habló mientras salía del lugar para llegar al aparcamiento dónde les esperaba el medio de transporte.

Todos lo seguían en silencio mientras llamaba por teléfono a algún restaurante dónde podrían comer, porque de todos era el que más tiempo llevaba en Namimori. Al llegar al aparcamiento vieron un gran autobús en el cual cabían todos a la perfección.

—Wow, creo que no había visto un autobús tan grande en mi vida—Soltó el décimo mirándolo el vehículo.

—Al menos es lo bastante espacioso, por lo cual podrían haber menos peleas, Tsuna-kun, ¿no crees?

—Enma-kun tiene razón, si los ponemos de forma estratégica seguro que nadie se pelea con nadie.

— ¡Gran idea Byakuran! ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? La relación que tienen entre todos es… tan ejemplar—Dijo el Cavallone con ironía.

—Ustedes son los jefes así que menos hablar y más pensar a no ser que quieran una bala en su cabeza. Y no me importa que sean jefes, si son inútiles morirán—Comentó el hitman a la vez que golpeaba en la cabeza a sus dame-alumnos.

Ellos al ver que iba en serio, se pusieron de inmediato a organizar los asientos que asignarían a cada uno de ellos. Sin darse cuenta de que el nuevo miembro se encontraba enviando un mensaje a alguien.

— Tsk, me tengo que ir. Mi jefe me llama para un trabajo y ni le importa que hoy haya cogido vacaciones… Nos vemos más tarde, ya le he dicho al conductor el lugar donde tenéis que ir—Tras decir eso se despidió inclinándose y se fue con el coche de policía que había usado para llegar con las luces de emergencia activadas.

—Mhn, le ha salido un trabajo de emergencia, más tarde lo veremos… ¿está eso organizado ya, herbívoros? Tengo ganas de morderos hasta la muerte.

Los jefes se apresuraron porque ya llevaban dos amenazas en menos de diez minutos y eso no les gustaba, así que de la forma más rápida que se les ocurrió ordenaron a todos.

—Todos los que no organicen escándalo o no destruyan irán detrás pero todos aquellos que pelean… Van a estar delante con nosotros cinco—Argumentaba Tsuna señalando a Byakuran, Enma, Dino y Yuni—, y si intenta algo… Mejor dejemos el castigo al aire. Ahora todos arriba que también tengo hambre.

De inmediato se subieron al autobús de forma ordenada y correcta para no crear problemas. Cuando todos entraron, el autobús cerró sus puertas y el conductor arrancó el vehículo para llevarlos hasta aquel lugar.

Los pasajeros se encontraban hablando entre ellos con susurros sobre los grandes cambios que había tanto en el aeropuerto como al llegar a la ciudad. Dónde había muchos más edificios y rascacielos, como si fuera una gran metrópolis.

—Wow, ¿has visto cuánto ha cambiado todo esto, Juudaime? Es increíble.

— ¡Ahora es una ciudad extrema! Seguro que hay muchos lugares para hacer deporte extremos, quiero probarlos todos, ¿te apuntas Aoba?

El guardián del bosque miró al energético guardián del sol de Vongola y afirmó con su rostro al unísono que mostraba un signo de victoria.

Los arcobalenos se encontraban al final del pasillo hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que Reborn decidió romper la tranquila y amena charla.

— ¿Cómo os van las apuestas qué hacéis a espaldas de Dame-Tsuna y de mí? Seguro que muy interesantes—Mientras comentaba eso, levantó un poco su fedora para poder verlos a todos.

El ambiente del autobús se tornó muy inestable de repente y todos giraron sus cabezas para ver que ocurría, pero al ver la mirada del hitman volvieron a lo suyo.

—Yare, ¿de qué apuestas estás hablando, Reborn? —Preguntó Mammon con miedo a las futuras y seguras represalias.

Cuando el ex-arcobaleno del sol iba a hablar el vehículo se detuvo y abrió sus puertas para que bajaran.

—Ya hemos llegado al restaurante—Soltó la voz del conductor—. Habéis tenido suerte de venir en esta época, dentro de poco van a empezar a grabar una película de fantasía que tiene una trama bastante peculiar. Seguro que os entretendréis, se encuentra solo a un par de calles.

— ¡Hieeee! ¿La película no es de la mafia? —Preguntó alterado al que acaba de hablar, y al ver su negativa cayó de rodillas— ¡Perdí la apuesta, voy a tener que ser criado de Reborn!

—Menos hablar y más bajar, que ya se encuentran todos en la puerta del restaurante, Dame-criada—Habló el hitman enfatizando las últimas palabras antes de sacar al chico de una patada para que se tragara el suelo.

El ex-arcobaleno bajó con tranquilidad y pagó una propina al conductor porque a pesar de que nadie haya montado ningún escándalo, habrán destruido algo seguro.

El adulto que recibió el dinero, se sorprendió al ver tal cantidad de dinero que al principio se negó a aceptar pero que después de mucha insistencia del contrario aceptó y se fue del lugar.

Los chicos miraron el restaurante y se alegraron bastante porque no era algo caro ni elegante, sino un tradicional restaurante japonés llamado " Antiguo Namimori", construido en madera, contrastando con los nuevos edificios de materiales más nuevos y costosos.

Todos miraron al décimo jefe de Vongola para que entrara primero al lugar y así lo hizo, seguido por Reborn y Hibari que mostraban una sonrisa de diversión, puesto que sabían lo que se avecinaba.

Al abrir la puerta una mujer se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

—Ara, ¡bienvenido al restaurante, Tsu-kun! Mochida me llamó para decir que todos iban a comer aquí. Ya he preparado la mesa para todos, allí también hay gente que quiere hablar contigo, Tsu-kun.

El cielo de Vongola se giró y al ver las sonrisas que portaban en su rostro su tutor y su guardián de la nube suspiró.

— ¿Hay alguna cosa más qué deba saber? Porque van dos en un mismo día.

Todos los demás al entrar y ver a la persona que les iba a atender se llevaron una de sus manos a la sien para poder apoyarse en esta.

—A-antes Squalo tenía razón—Susurró Deisy que no había hablado en ningún momento—O eres uno de esos dos o te quedas sin diversión…

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo con ese chico! Tenéis que contar las cosas, que también queremos poder reírnos cuando Tsunayoshi las descubra—Soltó Julie ganándose un pisotón por parte de Chrome y una colleja por parte de Adelheid.

—Kufufu, pobre conejito, seguro que se siente frustrado. Me uno a lo de molestarlo.

Momento después de que todos empezaron a discutir sobre saber o no ese tipo de cosas para molestar al décimo Vongola otras tres personas aparecieron ante ellos con una sonrisa.

— ¡Tuna bienvenido! En cuanto nos avisaron de que ibais a venir nos pusimos muy contentos, hace tiempo que no te vemos. Has cambiado mucho, hijo.

El nombrado que estaba intentado calmar a todos se giró para ver quién había hablado para encontrar a su padre, junto a su abuelo y Basil.

— ¿Qué hacéis vestidos de esta forma, papá, abuelo, Basil? —Interrogó a los tres hombres mirando el uniforme de camarero que llevaban puesto.

—Ellos trabajan aquí, Sawada-dono. Y se aprovecharon de que vine a visitar para ponerme a trabajar aquí, después de todo es el restaurante de Nana-dono—Soltó Basil acercándose para darle un abrazo a su hermano mayor desde hace diez años cuando fue adoptado por Iemitsu y Nana.

—Me alegro de verte, Tsunayoshi. Espero que todo te esté yendo muy bien por Italia y nadie te este dando problemas—Comentaba Timoteo mirando a su nieto con una sonrisa—Bueno, no os quedéis fuera, seguro que estaréis hambrientos por el viaje. Pasad y sentaros que ahora vamos a atenderos.

Tras decir eso, Nono volvió a la barra e Iemitsu se fue otra vez a servir a las mesas, mientras que Nana les indicó donde debían sentarse antes de encargarse de una pareja que acaba de entrar.

Los futuros actores fueron a la mesa que les había asignado la madre del décimo Vongola para encontrarse con dos personas sentados en esta, ambos vestidos con una capa y un capucha que no permitía la visibilidad de su rostro, solo podían ver la sonrisa divertida que había en sus rostros.

—Después de tanto… Nos volvemos a ver—Soltó con una voz grave el que se encontraba en la derecha al unísono que apoyaba las manos encima de la mesa.

— ¿Q-quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis? —Inquirió Tsuna hablando en su boss mode—No pienso dejar que les hagáis daño a ninguno de mis amigos.

 **Y tras esto y un bizcocho capítulo terminado, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente, ciao.**


	9. Las apuestas deben cumplirse

**Ha pasado tiempo desde que subí una conti de esta historia, pero aquí la tienen espero que os guste a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Me gustaría agradecer a aquellos que leen la historia y que la disfrutan.**

 **Además también me gustaría pedir algunos OCs para personajes y extras para la película, además de un director que ustedes decidirán como será.**

 **Me gustaría que pusieráis el nombre, aspecto a qué personaje sustituirán en la película y si se llevarán bien o mal con los personajes. Ya tengo los OCs de Mukuro y Tsuna, los demás podéis elegirlos ustedes, también quiero que me den algunas ideas que Reborn puede obligar a hacer a Tsuna.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Akira Amano que se esforzó en crearlos.

 **8- Las apuestas deben cumplirse**

Un pesado silencio se formó en el lugar mientras que todos los demás se quedaron mirando de forma sospechosa a los encapuchados a excepción de Reborn que estaba observando todo con diversión y Byakuran que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro comiendo malvavisco.

— ¡Sho-chan, Spanner! Hace tiempo que no os veía, ¿qué habéis estado haciendo?

—Byakuran… no rompas la broma que habíamos preparado. Nos ha costado mucho ocultar nuestra presencia de la hiperintuición de Tsuna—suspira el encapuchado que no había hablado todavía mientras se retiraba la capucha mostrando que en realidad era Irie.

— ¡Hieeeee! ¿Por qué habéis hecho eso? — Preguntó el décimo jefe volviendo a su modo de siempre y gritar de forma afeminada.

—Y ya volvemos al Tsunayoshi infantil—Soltó Hana en un suspiro ganándose varias miradas de odio que ignoró por completo.

—Reborn nos dijo que lo hiciéramos y Verde también nos ayudó…—Habló el otro mientras también se quitaba la capucha mostrando el rostro de Spanner, solo dejar quitársela cogió una piruleta y se la colocó en la boca, para hablar de forma seria—Por una vez no es solo Hibari quién tiene conocimiento de los planes o locuras del hitman.

Los demás ex-arcobalenos miraron a su compañero científico pidiéndole una explicación.

—Pues… se apareció en mi laboratorio y me apuntó con una pistola… Tuve que hacerlo—habló encogiéndose de hombros—. Tengo que mejorar más el sistema de seguridad.

— ¡Trashes! Cállense y vamos a comer de una vez o todos recibirán un disparo en la cabeza—gritó Xanxus de forma excesiva provocando que todos los clientes se giraran para mirarlos de forma extraña y empezar a cuchichear entre ellos en voz baja.

Todos los del grupo se empezaron a sentir observados e intentaron calmar al jefe de Varia de forma imposible porque solo hacía que seguir maldiciendo porque no le daban de comer cuando apareció Nana con una sonrisa en su rostro y un carro donde se podían apreciar varios manjares diferentes y de toda clase.

—Ara, parece que tienen hambre, será que coman un poco. Grabar una película con el estómago vacío no es bueno.

Al ver la comida todos se callaron y se sentaron en la mesa de forma más rápida posible porque en las mafias más poderosas habían varías cosas muy bien sabidas, en las que se incluían no enfadar al ex-arcobaleno del sol, al décimo Vongola o la deliciosa comida de la madre del décimo. Tener la oportunidad de comer esto y decir que no era un sacrilegio por el cual muchos podrían castigar al idiota.

— ¡Voiiiii! Hacía tiempo que no probaba esta comida tan deliciosa, gracias Nana-san—Exclamó Squalo sin gritar muy alto.

Enma, Tsuna, Dino, Byakuran y Yuni, no podían evitar mostrar diversión porque una de las pocas cosas que podía calmar a las personas más escandalosas y destructoras del mundo era la comida de una persona. Si muchos rivales descubrieran eso sería la perdición de los más grandes.

Todos empezaron a comer muy feliz sin excepción alguna los paltos que les habían servido en completo silencio cuando una tos que era más una llamada de atención hizo que todos levantaran la cabeza para mirar a la persona que había tosido para darse cuenta que era Reborn. Los arcobalenos ante eso sintieron miedo y rezaron a cualquier dios existente para que no soltara lo de las apuestas cerca de Tsunayoshi, ya tenían bastante con un demonio.

—Como todos sabéis en un rato todos debemos dirigirnos a ver el lugar de rodaje de la película y averiguar de lo que va. La única cosa que todos sabemos es que es una película de fantasía, así que todos ustedes deben ir aceptando eso—Soltó mientras se levantaba—Y en el mismo momento que esa película se estrene todos seremos observados, ¿saben a qué me refiero? —Preguntó de forma seria mirando a todos uno por uno.

Los que estaban sentados en la mesa sabían a qué se refería y también se imaginaban que esto sería como un gran entrenamiento para pasar todavía más desapercibidos que antes.

—Kufufufufu, todos sabemos perfectamente que nuestros rostros serán conocidos si la película tiene éxito y eso nos obligará a actuar todavía más en las sombras que ya lo hacemos.

— ¡También podríamos hacernos un cambio completo de rostros! Seguro que quedaríamos tan bien—Habló Lussuria causando que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacía él, en algunas de estas notarse el miedo que tenían porque sentían que iba a ser él quién lo hiciera.

—Yo creo que ya soy feliz con mi hermoso rostro, cambiarlo por otro sería una completa atrocidad, porque después de todo yo soy el mejor—Comentó Skull con una risa exagerada ganándose un golpe por parte de Reborn y Colonnello.

—La persona que más tendría que cambiar su rostro eres tú, esclavo. Así que cállate de una vez y déjanos comer en paz. De todos siempre eres el más molesto, ¿por qué tuve que aguantarte tanto tiempo? —Dijo el ex-arcobaleno del sol bastante molesto por el viaje en el cual había tenido que soportarlo a su lado por orden de Luce.

—Hieeee, ¡no peleemos por favor, Reborn! —Exclamó Tsuna levantándose de su asiento intentó que se sentara cogiéndole de los hombros y tirándole hacia abajo con una fuerza insuficiente.

—Tsk, ya me divertiré más tarde, ¿me equivoco? —Preguntó con diversión mirando a todos los ex-arcobalenos que de repente adquirieron un color pálido en algunos de sus rostros, mayoritariamente el de Verde y el de Skull aunque este no se podía ver debido al casco.

Todos los demás presentes a excepción de Tsuna al ver los rostros de terror de algunos de los ex-arcobalenos sintieron que este ya había descubierto las apuestas que hacían a escondidas y que lo más seguro era que dentro de poco todas las apuestas que habían realizado les volvería mil veces peor.

—Bel-sempai… ¿crees que estamos en problemas porque hemos estado haciendo apu… Bel-sempai, no me lance cuchillos ya tengo bastante ahora con que shishou me este clavando el tridente en la cabeza.

—Shishishishi, deberías callarte de vez en cuando ranita o no seremos los únicos que te intentaremos matar.

Una vez más el ambiente del lugar volvió a tornarse tenso ya que muchos de los presentes estaban pensando cómo evitar que Tsuna descubriera la más mínima pista que le permitiera descubrir las apuestas que hacían casi todas las veces que se reunían, ya que siempre hacían ese tipo de apuestas cuando todos estaban presentes y esta no era una excepción. Y, además tenían que conseguir que Reborn no les castigara por eso, pero bien sabían que eso era caso perdido.

—N-no entiendo de que están hablando… ¡Pero yo no quiero ser el sirviente de Reborn una semana! Me tratará igual que a Skull y no quiero, me duele de pensarlo—Soltó Tsuna cogiéndose del pelo y estirándolo como si quisiera arrancárselo.

El ex-arcobaleno de la nube no pudo evitar sentarse en el suelo al escuchar eso último y ponerse a murmurar cosas que nadie era capaz de entender, mientras Aria que se encontraba a su lado junto con Enma.

—Tsk, ¿igual qué a este esclavo? Puedo asegurarte que me divertiré mucho más que con él. Tengo tantas formas de molestarte… Por cierto, espero que no te importe usar un traje de sirvienta, seguro que no te importa.

El guardián de la tormenta quería levantarse y proteger a su Juudaime pero había dos problemas es que de la persona que le tenía que defender era Reborn y la segunda es que podría peligrar el secreto de las apuestas, así que bajo su voluntad y la amenaza de unas tonfas por parte de Hibari y un látigo por parte de Dino, bajó la cabeza y se mantuvo callado, mientras veía como su jefe estaba rezándole a cualquier dios existente.

—Saben una cosa… me voy a llamar a mi psicólogo, creo que necesito ayuda inmediata o terminaré en depresión. Me lo veo venir.

—Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi, en Italia ahora será tarde. Ya lo llamarás en otro momento… Disfruta de… la buena y deliciosa comida de tu madre, es un antidepresivo natural—Soltó de inmediato el décimo guardián de la niebla nervioso al escuchar que su jefe iba a llamarlo y lo más seguro es que le iba a descubrir ya que tenía el teléfono ahí mismo y sería sospechoso.

Todos aquellos que conocían el secreto ahora tenían tres cosas para pedir que no descubriera y si esa última la descubría que ellos no estuvieran cerca para recibir la ira del joven que derrotó al jefe de la Vindice y podía llegar a parecer un verdadero demonio cuando se enfadaba.

—Oi Dame-Tsuna, ve fuera del restaurante y llámale y cuando termines quiero que vayas a la mejor tienda de café y me compres un kilo de granos del mejor café que tengan… Debes seleccionarlo grano a grano y quiero que pese un kilo exacto—Habló el mejor asesino del mundo levantándose de su asiento, acercándose a este y apoyando sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico para después inclinarse y mirarlo directamente a los ojos—No quiero una sola queja, después de todo, las maids no se quejan de lo que sus amos le dicen.

Al pobre chico casi le da un ataque mientras escuchaba las órdenes de su ahora jefe y se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de que este se apoyó y se quedó mirándolo con sus azabaches ojos.

Durante un instante se sentió un muerto ya que su sangre se había helado y su corazón casi no palpitaba, además miró de reojo sus manos para darse cuenta de que estaban pálidas y sudorosas debido a sus nervios. Dudó por un instante pero sabía que se arrepentiría, así que cuando el contrario se levantó y volvió a su asiento, el joven moreno suspiró y se levantó cogiendo su teléfono móvil para llamar al igual que su cartera para comprar ese gran saco que tantos tormentos le iba a traer.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cruel a veces conmigo Reborn? ¡Mamá, papá, abuelo, me voy a comprar café para Reborn!... Vuelvo en una hora como mínimo.

Los tres nombrados se asomaron al escuchar eso y al verlo salir miraron interrogantes al ex-arcobaleno que lo único que mostraba era una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Oya, oya, ex-arcobaleno cada día eres más cruel—Soltó Mukuro sacando su teléfono móvil y mirándolo en silencio bajo la interrogante mirada de aquellos que no sabían nada— Kufufufufu, pronto entenderán porque el psicólogo no podía ponerse… ¿Por qué acepté hacer esto? Claro, fui obligado.

—Primo acaba de anularle la hiperinuición otra vez, para que no haya problema… No te demores en la llamada, ¿quedó claro?

Instantes después el teléfono comenzó a sonar haciendo entender a todos los que no tenían conocimiento del famoso psicólogo de Tsunayoshi, quien era.

 _— Mhn, aquí el doctor Rokujo… Oh, Sawada, me sorprende que me llames a estas horas, ¿necesitas alguna consulta urgente? Recuerdo que te encontraba en Namimori… Supongo que debo ir allí._

 _—Así es Rokujo, me gustaría que vinieras cuanto antes, ahora tengo un problema mayor… otra vez relacionado con mi tutor espartano._

 _El "psicólogo" se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes mientras miraba a todos y mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _—Iré en cuanto consiga coger un avión y mientras tanto no olvide liberar su ira, eso siempre le irá muy bien._

 _—Muchas gracias, doctor. Ahora debo ir a cumplir un encargo de mi tutor, y al volver pelearé una vez más con mis guardianes para liberar el estrés… Adiós, le dejo descansar._

El guardián colgó el teléfono y se empezó a reír un poco.

—Psicólogo profesional, sin preparación anterior… Su capacidad usar la niebla para evitar que Tsunayoshi lo asesine y conseguir peleas para la Alondra y para él gratis, ¿quieren?

Aquellos que no sabían eso antes no pudieron evitar llevarse una mano a la frente para taparse los ojos y rezar que eso que habían visto y oído hace unos momentos era totalmente falso, porque el cielo de Vongola les había recomendado el psicólogo en algunas ocasiones.

—Mi little bro… Ha perdido la cordura por completo, que un psicólogo de verdad le ayude.

—Ahora entiendo porque mi madre y mi abuela se quedan bajo con todos los demás… Seguro que saben todo esto y más, ¿me equivoco? —Preguntó Yuni mirando a las dos nombradas que tenían una sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba que tenían un pleno conocimiento del asunto.

—Mukuro-kun, ¿tan poco sueldo tienes que debes hacer trabajo extra? Es muy triste… ¡Seguro que con unos marshmallows te alegras! —Exclamó mostrando una bolsa de malvaviscos.

—Kufufufufu, ¿y si te mato, loco de los malvaviscos? Seguro que obtendré más satisfacción de esa acción que comiéndome uno de tus marshmallows.

—Que cruel eres conmigo, Mukuro-kun…

—Tsuna-kun está loco… Dino-san tiene razón, debería tener un psicólogo profesional para que le aconseje algo más que pelear con gente…—Dijo Enma agachando un poco la cabeza al pensar en la situación que tenía que aguantar su mejor amigo cada vez que se encontraba triste o nervioso— ¿Qué pasará el día en que lo descubra? ¿Lo habéis pensado?

Todos los que ya tenían conocimiento de eso, tenían bien claro que si él lo descubría tenían tres opciones: convertirse en bonitas estatuas de hielo, correr por su vida terminando siendo incinerados o como bonitas estatuas de hielo o hacerse los locos y fingir que no lo saben para terminar siendo bonitas estatuas de hielo.

—El día en que lo descubra… Todavía falta para eso, pero ahora, ¿qué os parece si hablamos de las interesantes apuestas que hacen a nuestras espaldas?

De inmediato, Nana, Basil, Timoteo y Iemitsu desaparecieron para volver a su trabajo al igual que Spanner y Shoichi que aprovecharon para desaparecer ya que ellos no tenían nada que ver.

— ¿Saben? Había pensado que los que habías perdido fueran los sirvientes de los ganadores… Pero eso sería muy aburrido—Comentaba Reborn con lentitud mientras se levantó una vez más de su asiento y pasearse por toda la mesa— Veo que piensan igual que yo, perfecto. Pues he pensado que todos ustedes van a ser ayudantes en alguna tienda mientras no estemos en el rodaje, ya pueden ir buscando un bonito lugar para trabajar… O habrá consecuencias, no lo olviden.

Con cada palabra todos se volvían más pálidos que antes, al igual que el miedo y la tensión incrementaba por segundos. Deseaban que terminara de una vez para que se fuera del lugar porque era lo que solía hacer.

Cuando este se fue, todos se miraron entre ellos para darse cuenta de una gran verdad… Estaban muy muertos y enterrados como no consiguieran trabajo.

—Ara, parece que estáis en problemas chicos… Yo necesito a varias personas para ayudarme a atender el lugar, ¿os gustaría? Podéis ir cambiando de vez en cuando, en ningún momento ha dicho que tenéis que trabajar a la vez, sino que todos tenéis que tener un trabajo.

Miraron a la madre como si fuera una diosa que había sido enviada desde el cielo a ayudarlos, y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos por parte de algunos aceptaron deseosos de conservar su vida.

 **Y esto es todo por esta vez. En cuanto consiga escribir algo más lo subiré... Si tienen alguna idea para algo no duden en comentar.**


End file.
